What Are You Looking At?
by Botsey
Summary: Spock and Nyota visit New York City and USA and are exposed to many different experiences.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story was inspired by an entry at DeviantArt dot com that pictured our favorite couple. In addition the story allowed me, as an ex-New Yorker to revisit sites that inspired me and my sisters.

Uncharacteristically, in this instance, Spock becomes quite defensive after a group of people's exhibit 'judgmental stares and he comes to the defense of he and Nyota's pairing.

It is just a bit of fluff encased in cotton candy that has escaped the red pencil of 'you know who.' :0)

Hope you enjoy.

Botsey

What Are You Looking At?

Chapter One

For a cosmopolitan city, one that was not to be bound by local or national predjudies, New York City still had areas that loudly voiced agreement or disagreement with that designation. It was just to be a brief visit before they traveled on to USA. Spock had decided to wear a suit and tie. It wasn't based on an effort to 'fit in'. No, but simply an effort to keep his robes from getting soiled or in any other way damaged or to bring blaring attention to themselves as members of Star Fleet.

The plan, now afoot, was to have a traditional wedding ceremony in USA. Nyota's parents had requested it so that the family would be able to meet Spock. They would be returning to the Enterprise in exactly thirty-one days, eighteen hours and twenty-five minutes. But this day was going to be devoted to seeing the sights.

With his logical sense Spock had outlined the itinerary. Wanting Nyota not be tired out he determined the sights that required the least exertion, would be at the top of the list. They would visit Liberty Island, to see the Statue of Liberty, then on to Ellis Island.

The many years of wear and tear caused by the environment did show on these landmark sites. The salt laden winds, did take its toll in spite of the fact that restoration was an on-going activity.

After that explore they disembarked the ferry and with Spock's unerring sense of direction they visited an iconic location, a place fondly called, 'The Village'. For centuries it had been the domicile for artist. At this point in time Greenwich Village also housed a rather large Betazoid population. As it was in San Francisco that section was labeled 'Zoid Town. Needless to say, as an indication of the 'free spirit' of this location, there were representatives of just about any interspecies pairing possible. Some, in actuality appeared almost impossible. They saw an A'Tot from a water planet, his head in what could be best described as a large jar, walking hand and tentacles with a Terran female. Nyota wondered if the creature was telepathic, how else could he communicate with his partner with his head in a jar?

They stopped at a souvenir shop and found it was decorated with works of an artist from the twenty and twenty-first century named Margaret Keene. Her signature contribution to most of her works were large luminous eyes, in both the Terran and animals depicted. Spock insisted that she pick one so he could purchase it for her. Nyota picked the one entitled _Peaceful Kingdom _which showed children of different ethnic backgrounds and animals, all of them with large eyes, in peace with one another. The purchase was placed in a tube and Spock tucked it into Nyota's tote bag that he carried on his shoulder.

They made their way to Washington Square and admired the centuries old buildings that were now part of a walking museum. Nyota vaguely remembered an old black and white movie set in this area entitled, 'The Heiress'.

They traveled uptown to the Museum of Natural History and viewed the new exhibit on loan from New Vulcan. Spock was surprised that a few Vulcans, apparently students at Columbia University were also present. Each one nodded at Spock in recognition and performed the traditional greeting with heads bowed.

Spock determined that a horse drawn carriage around Central Park would give Nyota a little time to rest. Her head laid on his shoulder while they kept their fingers locked in the finger embrace as they viewed the park's pastoral beauty.

Their next stop was quite unusual, Harlem. This area so close to everything of importance in Manhattan had 'changed hands' many times from its inception as a part of the city. It was first inhabited by the Dutch and then the British. In the twentieth century, it became a mecca of Terran's black population. Eventually drawing many musicians, artist and authors during the period termed, 'The Harlem Renaissance'. As indicative of its welcoming nature, every type of humanoid walked the streets, either as a resident or tourist. Spock had discovered that there was a restaurant that had been serving this community for hundreds of years. It had been named for its originator, a cook named, Sylvia. Although not a vegetarian eatery, their side dishes could probably be consumed.

Spock guided Nyota through the door and their senses were overwhelmed by music, aromas, and a diverse group of diners. They waited to be seated. Amazingly no one turned to stare, no one craned their neck, no one tilted an ear as they silently passed by. Spock determined that as a certified 'must see, and taste' landmark, the restaurant and service staff had 'seen everything'.

They were seated, asked for their beverage and were given menus. Running his eye down the columns of 'side dishes', he made suggestions to Nyota, who agreed or disagreed and finally they ordered after determining no animal products were used in their selections' preparation.

It turned out to be an outstanding dinning experience and as they were about to leave, applause started to grow, someone had recognized them. Nyota responded with a smile and a wave-Spock's expression did not change, he nodded and then escorted Nyota out into the bright sunlight. A brief ride on New York's subway system brought them into an area apply named, The Diamond District. Spock guided Nyota into one of the larger establishments and spoke to a gentlemen behind the counter. Unbeknown to Nyota, Sarek had advised him of the location of a reputable diamond dealer and supplied him with his name.

From the back of the store came an elderly man readily identified as Jewish by the Yamulka on his head.

He smiled,

"Aha, the son of Sarek, our planet's hero. Welcome to New York. He glanced at Nyota and said,

"Would I be wrong to assume you are to be the recipient of a very lovely present?"

Nyota just smiled.

Spock said,

"Indeed."

He suggested that Nyota examine the items on display while he spoke with the owner. Spock took the jeweler aside and made this request,

"My wife and I are about to experience our third wedding. The first was by our ship's captain, the second by Vulcan bonding and ahead of us, a traditional tribal wedding in USA. Space travel did not afford the luxury of my making any gift purchases.

"I wish is to present my wife with three gifts, a ring, necklace and a pair of earrings. My father has informed me of your talents. You have seen my wife, no doubt you have observed her beauty and realize no ornamentation could improve on her perfection. But spare no expense, and take into consideration her modesty. I will confer with you this evening and now supply you with my comm number so that you can download any illustration of your work that can be provided. We do have a deadline for we must leave New York City in two days. Is such a request beyond your ability?"

The proprietor's jovial nature was seen by his answer,

"For the son of Sarek, I make the day twenty-eight hours long. I am returning to my work desk and shall forward my ideas for your approval by 2000 hours this evening. Will that schedule suit you? The finished product will be completed well in advance of your departure time."

"I await your contact," was Spock's reply.

They then boarded surface transportation and visited the area that was designated 'China Town'. There was a similar area located in San Francisco. On its narrow streets persons of every Asian ethnicity walked along sharing space with tourist who were window shopping or looking for an establishment to sit down and eat. Walking by one of the parks they observe a large group of Asian residence as they performed movements graceful as a ballet. Here in this park they practiced what Spock readily identified as the martial art Tai Chi. After their brief stay, they boarded the city's subway system for the trip to uptown Manhattan.

He had been able to determine Nyota's degree of fatigue and decided that they should return to their hotel. The Embassy had booked a room at the same hotel that his parents would stay when they visited this city. Sarek explained that it was another wedding gift. They were near the entrance of The Plaza Hotel, when Spock noticed that several males were staring at them. He then saw a couple with a young child doing likewise. His protective, possessive instincts started stirring. Nyota stepped away to deposit something in the trash can and returned to him smiling,

Now here in this area of the rich they experienced something that had not happened during their entire tour of this city. What appeared to be judgmental stares. The several eyes that had been following them now rested on the embraced couple and Nyota heard a very soft growl and then Spock's words,

"What are you looking at? She is mine, I am hers. Why would any of you have a problem with that?"

These words were uttered with force and conviction, not anger.

Feeling a tug on his suit jacket he looked down to observe a young girl who said,

"Pardon me, Sir, but we are looking at you two because you both are so beautiful."

Nyota smiled and knelt down beside the young child and caressed her face,

Nyota said, as she stood up,

"Thank you. We stand corrected.

"No one will ever be able to say to me that New York is cold and impersonal. I think we like it here. Thank you for your New York City welcome."

With that statement, smiles were distributed all around, of course with the exception of one.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`


	2. Chapter 2

What Are You Looking At

Chapter Two

Spock produced the pass card at the door and they entered their room. On the desk, in a ice bucket was a large bottle of champagne, and some truffles, with a note: To The Heroes…Compliments of The Plaza Hotel. Nyota snatched up the chocolates before Spock could touch them and said,

"I believe I should control your consumption of this eatable. We don't want you to break the bed."

As he held the bottle Spock's assessment was,

"I believe I am best able to guard the liquid refreshment."

Spock thought that perhaps they were at a point of negotiation. So he opened the bottle with its accompanying trademark resounding pop and then he poured the chilled drink into the supplied glasses and with one eyebrow raised said,

"A truce always requires some sort of leverage offered, to make the agreement more attractive. What do you offer?"

Nyota opened the candy box, placed one between her lips and smiled. She then said as she unbuttoned the top opening of her blouse and said temptingly,

"Which sweet interest you more?"

Just then Spock's com link signaled and he attached it to the larger view screen on the desk and answered,

"Spock here."

The jewelers designs showed up on the screen. A note at the bottom showed the designs would be executed in 18 caret gold. The necklace was to be made of a braided rope with a pendant in the shape of Africa, a pair of earrings shaped like the continent and a ring with the inscription,

'A three fold cord…Spock and Nyota.

Mr. Bernstein then inquired, "What are the dates of the three ceremonies, and what part of USA is your wife from?"

Spock supplied the dates and location. Within a few seconds these dates had been etched on the view of the ring's design in between 'A three fold cord and their names, and a diamond showed up in the location of Kenya on the pendant.

"Spock, Son of Sarek do these meet with your approval?"

Spock looked over at his wife who had placed both palms on her face with a look of wonderment in her eyes.

"Affirmative."

"They can be picked up anytime after 1500 hours tomorrow. I will now leave you to your rest."

Embracing his wife and finally sharing with her a kiss he finally said,

"Beloved, these gifts I give to you are mere tokens, for all the gold in he world, along with every precious jewel that has ever been mined, do not equal my estimate of your worth to me."

As the evening progressed, they did not need chocolate, nor champagne to express their most sobering thoughts, which was their deep abiding love and the need of each other's presences in their lives.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next day Spock and Nyota took a very long taxi ride. Spock had noticed in their travels that beautiful bridges connected Manhattan and Brooklyn. He decided that a visit to each on the city's bridges would allow him to briefly examine their structures. Of course they would not get out of the taxi, but by traveling the full length of each structure he would note similarities and differences in the structures. The most distant of them would be the Verrazano Bridge which connected the borough of Brooklyn to Staten Island. The structures that would be traveled would be the George Washington, The Tri Borough, Queen Borough, Brooklyn, Manhattan, and the aforementioned connection between Brooklyn and Staten Island. They were going to attempt to not get caught in any rush hour traffic. While in the vehicle he interviewed the driver and explained the reason for this really different travel this particular day.

The driver's home of birth was in one of the Caribbean Island. He had come to the mainland as a child. He would on occasion return home to visit relatives. That information stirred a pang in Spock's heart for that would never be his experience-he could never return 'home'.

Just then a ghost of recognition passed over the driver's face and he said,

"I know you two. Addressing Spock he said, "You are the one that destroyed that drill from the fearful ship. With a quick turn of his head he said,

"Sir this trip is on me. This is my taxi and I can do as I please, for without your services I would not be here."

Spock and Nyota attempted a protest. With a wave of his hand the discussion was over. He finally introduced himself and said,

"If you are able, after this particular tour allow me to welcome you as guest in my home. For dinner perhaps?"

Nyota giggled and said,

"My husband loves plantain."

The driver, who at that point had introduced himself as Joseph, opened his com unit,

A feminine voice responded, and with the lilt that was indicative of African roots commented,

"All is well?"

"Set two extra plates for dinner. I am brining home guests. No meat tonight, only vegetables and plenty of plantain. If you have time make a black cake. We shall arrive home before rush hour."

The one that Spock and Nyota assumed was the wife said,

"Pumpkin soup and coo-coo without cod fish and plenty of plantain."

"That menu is perfect."

"Since I am the driver, let me make this suggestion. Let us go to the most distant point and work our way back."

Spock sat back and said,

"We are your passengers."

Joseph expertly negotiated the streets and they crossed their first bridge-

The Brooklyn Bridge, a steel suspension bridge built in 1883 and formally named in 1915 and is both a National and Civil Engineering Landmark site.

Spock noticed the aesthetic appeal of the structure that spanned the city's East River. They left that bridge and entered an area called Brooklyn Heights, found their way through South Brooklyn onto the Fort Hamilton Parkway and headed south to the Verrazano Narrows Bridge, which featured the longest center span in the world. It officially opened in the year 1964. Spock was able see the distinct differences between the Brooklyn Bridge and the current structure. But he had to admit, modern technology had left its imprint on these two structures with reinforced superior joining features that were non-existent at the time of the original creation of these marvels.

Retracing some of their roadways they crossed the Williamsburg Bridge, also a suspension bridge that opened December of 1903, They then doubled back and crossed the Queens Borough bridge described double deckered cantiliver sructure, It was opened December 1903.

The taxi then sped uptown headed towards The George Washington Bridge which crossed the Hudson River, and was also pf suspension design and carried traffic from Manhattan to the neighboring state of New Jersey. It had opened in 1931. After a 'U' turn to return to Manhattan their final crossing was The Manhattan Bridge which opened officially December 1912 and shared a features that few bridges shared, subway access and a pedestrian walkway.

Joseph pulled over and parked and his wife's voice was heard. He said,

"Is there anything you need?

"I am ready. You have not told me who our guest will be. Joseph handed the com unit to Nyota and gestured for her to speak.

"Hello, thank you for allowing us to visit your home. I look forward to meeting you."

Joseph was collapsing with silent laughter. He was anticipating his wife's reaction to the appearance of a pair of global celebrities in their home.

"OK Babe, we will see you in thirty minutes."

He headed toward an historic section of Brooklyn and pulled up in front of a stately house. Spock recalled that these structures were called brownstones. The house they viewed had a basement entry and three floors above it and was truly elegant. They entered the structure at the parlor floor level and walked into a hallway with carved wooden features and three inch thick oak doors. The living room featured a ceiling to floor wall mirror that was flanked by carved pedestals and a lift top storage unit.

The dinning room was on the other side of rolling doors and a dumb waiter service the second floor.

"Erleen, we are here," Joseph heralded from the staircase. And so, with that announcement Joseph led them into the dining room. The table was already set and the soft sound of slippered feet was heard as a very attractive woman, with her hair in braids made her appearance.

When she saw Spock and Nyota she screamed, bent from the waist and then raised her hands above her head and said,

"I don't believe this."

Joseph stood beside her and said,

"The hysterical female beside me is my wife, Erleen. Babe, please meet Lieutenant Commander Spock and Lieuenant Nyota Uhura of the Star Ship Enterprise.

To the aside he told Erleen, 'You must not touch the Lieutenant Commander'

Spock had positioned his hands behind his back and nodded, but Nyota, pleased to meet a kindred spirit opened her arms.

Nyota explained that the Vulcan custom was silence during meals, so while her husband would maintain that standard, they were not required to do so.

The three humans conversed, laughed, told stories and Spock consumed more than a liberal amount of pumpkin soup, plantains, coo-coo and black cake.

When they were about to depart, Joseph asked Spock and Nyota if they had any objection to Erleen riding with them on their way back to The Plaza?

Before they left Nyota reached into her bag and pulled out a small draw string pouch. She opened it and placed in her hand a small rock. She said,

This is a piece of Vulcan, Spock's home. I wish to leave it with you as a gift.

Joseph's reply was,

"The place that rock has in your heart is greater than any place on my mantle. We cannot accept that gift. But if you will allow me to take a holo-pic of us together as a memento, it will be added to our private collection.

Spock looked at Nyota and then said,

"That is acceptable."


	3. Chapter 3

What Are You Looking At?

Chapter Three

While we were proceeding to the vehicle, Spock spoke,

"We must pick up a purchase in The Diamond Center before seven o'clock. Do you think that will be possible. If not I will contact the shop."

Joseph answered,

"No problem."

We entered the taxi and sped off in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge and within twenty-five minutes Spock was standing before Mr. Bernstein's store.

He said,

"I will not be long. If you are required to move I will await your return on the sidewalk."

I was privy to all of the following events through our bond.

Mr. Bernstein came onto the selling floor with three black velvet boxes in his hand. In quick succession he opened all three and Spock nodded his approval. He then inquired about a small token gift for a host and hostess whose hospitality he and I had just enjoyed. Mr. Bernstein directed Spock to a display of crystal and Spock selected a beautifully etched vase and requested that it also be gift boxed and wrapped. Then he looked at a display of gold tie pins and selected one for Joseph. Spock must have realized his host had forfeited an entire day's income to serve us. For my parents he selected what had at one time been called an anniversary clock with a lovely hand painted face. Spock signed the gift cards and produced his chit then his request to have everything gift wrapped was immediately fulfilled.

Mr. Bernstein's statement was,

"Spock, son of Sarek, accept your wife's jewelry as a wedding gift from me."

Spock's response was,

"They will not hold the same human sentimental attachment if you do that. But I do appreciate your generous offer."

The proprietor then walked to his bracelet display and picked out two golden bangles and brought these to Spock. He then said,

"Give these to your wife as a wedding gift from me."

He then wrapped them in a piece of black velvet. My husband already anticipated giving them to his me along with my ring on our wedding day.

After years of doing business with Sarek, Mr. Bernstein knew the need to respect Spock's personal space, so he raised his fingers in the perfect ta'al, hand salute, and said, _Dif-tor heh smusma _(Live Long And Prosper). Spock responded, _Sohya eh dif _(Peace and Long Life), then wasting no time he secured his packages and chit and exited the store.

In the taxi we were waiting for him and he opened the back door and placed my gifts into my tote, took my hand and helped me exit the vehicle. Spock then said his carefully chosen words,

"It is not the Vulcan way to praise good works, for to a Vulcan the best work is expected. Nor is it our way to enjoy food, for it is simply like air and water, necessary for our continued existence. But, I must say, your kindness toward myself and Nyota will never be forgotten. In addition the food was exceptionally enjoyable, especially the plantain and the black cake."

He then produced the two gifts and handed them to Joseph and Erleen, then he grasped my hand and said,

"We will find our way back to The Plaza. Joseph, your generosity is greatly appreciated. Erleen, we will think back with fond memories of our meal. This will especially be the case when we are again faced with having to eat replicated food."

I was so proud of my husband's attempt at humor. and then I blew kisses to Erleen and said,

"When we return to Terra we will attempt to contact you. Thank you for everything."

Smiling Erleen said, "Thank you for gracing our home with your presence, and we appreciate your gifts to us, the greatest of these are not the ones in boxes."

My husband shouldered my tote and we proceeded to get ready to face in the direction of uptown but saw Joseph's arm wave to us as he pulled away from the curb.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Now in this time of advanced education, technological advancement, benevolent government, lack of hunger, relative peace, it would appear that unemployment, crime, and evidence of ill will toward a fellow creature would be non-existent. What we must understand about human nature is that there was always the possibility that some would prefer life on the perimeters of civility. These ones whose idea of morality was tainted with selfish distain for the welfare of others. These would make their presence known as a criminal element.

So it was on this day that as Spock had exited the jewelry shop, and decided that we walk uptown, a set of eyes lit upon the tote bag he carried and the sound of personal advantage spoke to this lone muscular male. He sized us up, viewed us as his prey and cautiously calculated where he would make his move. There were a series of alleyways ahead. After all, a professional must know his home turf.

We were engaged in animated conversation, and Spock's lean figure belied his strength so that observer apparently viewed us as distracted and defenseless.

The male closed in to rest the point of his knife in my back and said,

"Lady, what you feel is the end of a blade. You two turn into the alleyway to your right."

Spoke sized up the situation in a fraction of a second and decided to keep the matter out of the public eye and take care of this problem beyond the view of persons on the street.

When we turned into the alley the male said, running his eyes up and down my body,

"What's a beauty like you doing with a weakling like him. You need someone who can really protect you."

He ran the side of his free hand up my face. I shuttered.

That was his last voluntary movement or speech. First came the growl, then came Spock's fury. This male had touched what Spock considered was his. The onslaught of Suss Manah, whose rapidity of motion was past the human eye's ability to follow came first. After the criminal's introduction to that form of 'Vulcan logic' he slumped at last, the victim of the Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

The criminal's howls had drawn attention and several persons were standing at the alley's entrance. More than one had their comm unit at their ear calling law enforcement.

Spock did not have a hair out of place, sweat on his brow, nor a wrinkle in his jacket and neither had he relinquished my tote bag because he had accomplished the entire defense with one hand.

Law enforcement pushed their way forward to find the criminal crumbled on the ground, his face blooded the knife still clutched in his hand.

Spock spoke,

This individual touched my wife inappropriately. He did not mentioned the attempted robbery.

I spoke,

"We had just left the jewelry store and he insisted that my husband relinquish my bag to him. My husband did not respond defensively to his threats until he touched my person."

One of the officers was on his com unit and requested an ambulance. Just then recognition hit him.

"You are Lieutenant Commander Spock…"

There was a mummer from those gathered at the entrance of the alley and then applause.

Someone said,

"Once a hero, always a hero."

The other officer took a final statement from us and Spock signed a waver regarding our appearance at the trial. He explained that we would be out of the country and then off of the planet by the time the trial date was established.

Spock placed his hand at my back and said to me,

"The unexpected audience regards us with stares, and looks of awe are all accompanied by smiles. This response is positive."

At that point the question, 'What Are You Looking At?' appeared to be moot, for all knew they were looking at heroes.

Our return to the hotel proceeded without incident. Spock called for room service which was promptly delivered. When I opened the door I saw the chief, not a waiter on the other side.

He stammered,

"I could not believe that you two were a guest here at The Plaza. I had to see you two with my own eyes. It would be an honor for me to serve you."

Spock came forward,

"We greatly appreciate your fine offer but it is not the Vulcan way to allow another male to serve my wife. Besides, we will not be eating for a while and your continued presence here at our rooms would certainly deprive others of your creative talents. Be assured that we are grateful for your attention and service. Live long an proper Master Chef…"

Spock eyed his name emblazoned on his white jacket…

"Rene'."

Bowing his head my husband took the handles of the rolling cart and brought it into the room. As an after thought, as the door was being closed by my not quite anxious husband, I said,

"Thank you."

He brought me close and said,

"K'diwa, let me hold you to insure myself no lasting harm has come to you because of our unpleasant experience this day."

Spock bent forward and our foreheads touched and I closed my eyes and heard his silent words of concern,

'I would have preferred that you not witness what was necessary. But, you are aware I will defend you with my life. Beloved, again I state, your presence in my life is like breath to me, as life sustaining as food and water and I wish to thank you for attaching yourself to a very often tongue-tied lover."

Our communication continued until finally he carried me to the couch and sat me down gently.

With a shadow of a smile on his face he picked up my tote bag and said,

"Reach into the 'grab bag' and see what comes out.

Pulling out the longest package, I unwrapped it, opened it and saw exactly what Mr. Bernstein had shown on the screen, a beautiful chain with the attached diamond embellished pendant. I rose from the sofa and sat down on Spock's lap and kissed his lips.

"Thank you, thank you. Please put it on for me."

He opened the clasp and placed the gift around my neck which he now kissed and said,

"Your neck has enhanced the beauty of the necklace, not the other way around."

Reaching over to the tote again he requested,

"Would you care to 'grab' again?"

He was so literal that my hand went to my mouth to supress a giggle. Then I reached in and retrieved another box and opened it,

A pair of earrings, the drop shaped like my home continent. His hot breath caressed my ear.

"To adorn two of the most beautiful and sensitive aural apendages ever known."

Juggling the bag he said,

"Again."

This time the box contained the ring. After I had viewed it he simply said,

"The final date is future. I will place this on your finger on that very day."

Spock had already removed Mr. Bernstein's wedding gift to present it to me on that very same day.

He lifted me as he stood and touched my hair, ran his finger down the contours of my face and said,

"I will now serve you."

The time honored 'Rites of Service' where a Vulcan husband served his wife and then his children was performed and we then ate in silence. Upon completion he called to have the cart picked up and placed it in the hallway.

Returning to my side he simply said,

"Wife attend."

And I did, for he always had the most perfect timing.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Our previous chapter was from Nyota's POW. We are back to narrative in this chapter which describes their trip and tribulations when they travel to USA.

Hope you enjoy.

Botsey

What Are You Looking At?

Chapter Four

They would be traveling to USA by shuttle craft. The trip would take approximately four hours. Considering the mode of transportation engaged, they would have to satisfy their impatiene during that length of time. These two, so used to a star ship and transportor travel would have to occupy ourselves during what they would consider a lengthy trip.

Out of uniform they made our appearance at the boarding area. So, for all intents and purposes our couple were just regular travelers. Or, so they thought. Then a Orion male approached them and stated he was a student at Star Fleet Academy and revealed a very poignant fact.

He addressed Nyota,

"I recognize your visage from my aunt's holo-vids. I am Gaila's nephew, Ilfonzet, and I believe you were my aunt's roommate when she attended the Academy.

It is a bitter sweet smile that Nyota displayed and she said,

"I was her roommate and we were best friend. Tears started to form,

"I miss her to this day.

Nyota continued,

"Please allow me to introduce my husband and bondmate, Lieutenant Commander Spock."

Spock bowed his head and said,

"It is my…pleasure."

Nyota inquired,

"Where is your destination?"

"I am on my way with a group to visit Kenya. Our destination will be Mt Kenya for a geological study."

Spock join in and inquired,

"How many are in your group?"

"It is a total of five."

"Then allow me to extend an invitation to my traditional wedding celebration to be held at my wife's family's compound. You can bring your entire group."

Nyota added,

"You will take Gailia place. If she were alive she would have stood with me. Although you will not completely fill that emptiness, I believe she would have approved."

After we exchanged com links, Ilfonzet, gestured for his traveling companions to join him and he provided the necessary introductions. The group represented Orions, Andorians, Terrans, and Terrarites. It must have been because of the presence of these other species that there appeared multiple hand shielded mouths.

Nyota thought,

'Discovered again.'

Spock's head gesture indicated the need to move to another location. As we turned to leave a young boy's voice was heard,

"Thank you for giving me a future."

The applause was spontaneous as our group moved toward a passenger's lounge area.

Spock sent,

'Beloved, I do hope we do not have repeats of these situations in USA.'

'My people are usually very respectful of other's privacy. But, as you have discovered about humans-nothing is written in stone, like some other species we know. That statement was followed by a mental smile.'

The announcement that signaled thatit was time to board our shuttle was broadcast,

'All passengers for Shuttle Flight 213 for Kenya, please proceed to boarding gate number four. TransContinental/ TransSpace Shuttle Service wishes you a safe and pleasant journey.'

Spock stood protectively behind Nyota with his hand at the small of her back guiding her. As they relinquished their boarding pass at the shuttle entrance the flight attendant said,

"Lieutenant and Lieutenant Commander have a pleasant flight. We are honored to have you aboard."

Spock wondered if his fellow crew members were being singled out for recognition as they engaged in their travels. He thought of Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu, as they would visit their homes. As he guided Nyota up the aisle to their assigned seats he recognized the beauty, privacy and isolation indicative of space travel and as never before he appreciated those perks.

With the flight attendant's welcome Nyota began to wonder if the news of their arrival would have consequences that she had never imagine-some sort of recognition from USA. She turned her eyes upward and said,

'Please don't let that happen. Spock would be most uncomfortable.'

She settled in next to Spock as he pulled out his PADD and she rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

Spock intent on the study of a new program had not made himself privy to her dreams, which were to say the least, most disturbing. What she visualized was similar to an old Terran movie entitled 'The Music Man'-parades, speeches, introduction and finally, 'the keys to the city'. In her dreams she groaned and apparently she did so in her sleep because she felt Spock's arm tighten around her and he sent,

'Do not be anxious beloved.'

She half turned in her almost slumber and placed her palm on his chest and returned to her now less troubled sleep.

Space shuttle afforded certain advantages. One, because it was not instantaneous, a person could either get rest, study, or even converse. Nyota thought,as she smiled, a conversation was definitely not a perk of a transportor trip. Another advamtage was at times it became the occasion for the making of new acquaintances. Nyota, not Spock was successful in this area. She had spied a young women whose appearances seemed to indiate she was from the same area of the continent as she. The woman was traveling with two children. An infant and a toddler. She heard the little girl state in her 'stage whisper',

"Mommy, I must go to the sanitary facilities."

Nyota thought, such big words for such a small child. The woman looked like she was in a quandary as to how to manage her infant and the child. Nyota stepped over and said,

"If you wish, I will sit here in your seat until you return. I will keep an eye on your child."

Of course the young woman thought first of the safety of her child, but seriously, where could this stranger go in a shuttle craft filled to the rafters with passengers some of whom had overheard this conversation.

The woman's face brightened and she said, "Thank you so much."

Nyota sat down and looked over at the sleeping baby and was pleasantly surprised to observe his ears and eyebrows, totally Vulcan. The little girl that had been escorted to the rear had hair that covered her eyebrow and ears but Nyota was certain she would be similarly endowed. As the females returned to their seat Nyota smiled broadly and said,

Your mate and mine share common ancestry.

Your bondmate is accompanying you? He is seated two rows behind us?

"Yes."

"Then I know who you are."

Putting her finger to her lips and hushing her Nyota said,

"We have had so much accolades and recognition we would like to crawl into a hole and hide. So please, do not give away our not so secret, secret."

Nyota then inquired,

"You are traveling to Kenya also?"

"Yes my bondmate was sent to supervise an archeological dig that has been sponsored by Star Fleet Academy."

"Your husband is an instructor there?"

"Yes, he is working under Dr. Irma Robinson, do you know her?"

"Yes, yes I do. As a matter of fact she attended our wedding. My husband and I are still assigned to the USS Enterprise and will embark on another mission in about a month. We have been off-planet for so long, tell me, what is the relationship between Vulcan Science Academy and Star Fleet Academy now?."

"They have cooperated on many projects. As a matter of fact I met my husband when he was 'on loan' from VSA and I was his student. We have you and your husband to thank for the availability of the 'Notice of Intent' ruling that allowed us to bond and marry before I graduated. And now here we are, bonded, married with two children and about to experience a traditional wedding in my home village."

Nyota was beaming.

"That is what is planned during our visit also."

'Please, what is your tribe and clan?"

"I am Kakuyu, of the Ambul clan."

And your husband's?

"Maat G'nat Tsi"

Nyota requested, "May we exchange comm links."

Both women produced their units, exchanged them and entered that personal information in the others and then returned them to the proper hands.

Looking down at her unit Nyota smiled,

"Your name _Haiba_ means beauty in our official language. How appropriate."

Just then the baby uttered his protest which indicated either hunger or discomfort. Nyota again volunteered her services and said she would stay with Haiba's daughter.

Nyota's first question, asked in Vulcan and answered in the same language was,

"What is your name?"

"T'Nor Talukh. My middile name means precious in my father's language."

Nyota nodded.

"My name is Nyota. That means star."

In perfect High Vulcan the young child added,

"I am aware of your name;s source and I remember seeing you on Holo-Vids. You were on the United Star Ship Enterprise the ship that saved Terra."

Nyota then poised the query,

"How old are you T'Nor?"

"I am three Terran years old."

"How many languages do you speak?"

Taking her little hand up she started counting on her fingers in Vulcan,

Veh, clahkuh, rehkuh, kehkuh, kaukuh, shehkuh, (1,2,3,4,5,6) I can read and write in six, and only speak three."

Again it had been establish that the pairing of Terran and Vulcan genes only made superior children.

"Have you started school?"

"My parents home school me. I have been in school since I was one year old."

This all sounded vaguely familiar to Nyota who during her early years had been tutored by her father.

Her mother returned and Nyota rose to give her back her seat. Before returning to Spock she asked,

"May I get in touch with you tomorrow?

"I would very much like that," was the young mother's answer.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock welcomed her return by taking her hand and aligning their fingers. He had been attuned to her emotions as she interacted with the children.

"You will make an matchless mother."

Nyota smiled as she considered his statement,

"And you, father of all my children, will be a father that will have no equal."

She placed her head in the crook of his neck and sighed. That possibility had been discussed, skirted, analyzed, restated and then shelved. But Nyota did have to think that the assignment of molding a life that is totally in your control for a number of years would have to be the very panicle of achievements. Spock was privy to her thoughts and turned and kissed her forehead and then tightened his grip around her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Growing up my oldest brother's best friend was Jewish his parents had migrated from Russian. My best friend, Ellen's mother was from England. Across the street there was an elderly man who was Dutch. The area was a melting pot. From association with various people certain expressions were heard and eventually understood. The title of this chapter, 'It could be 'vorse'. is really the expression, 'It could be worse.' Please enjoy.

What Are You Looking At?

Chapter Five

'It Could Be 'Vorse'

With just one half hour left to travel Spock caressed Nyota's face and stated,

"Kidiwa, we will be arriving in one half hour. Do you wish to refresh yourself before we land?"

Knowing that sleep crinkles must adorn the left side of her face and the possibility of dry lips and who knows what else, could be visible on her face, Nyota hoped there was not a line at the sanitation facility, and was rewarded with the realization of that wish. Spock had already sent her the message,

'I was unable to see any reason for you to be anxious about your appearance. Perfection cannot be improved upon.'

Nyota sent,

'Flatterer'

Spock's thoughts on that were,

'I would never lie to you, my eyes would never lie to me.'

The pilot's voice came over the messaging system,

"We will be arriving at our destination in ten minutes. Any aged or disabled persons will be disembarked first. We wish to thank you for flying with Trans-Continental/Trans-Space Shuttle Service.

Spock reached up to the overhead storage, grabbed both of their duffle bags and placed his hand at the small of Nyota's back and guided her toward the exit.

Nyota looked out of the window and saw the traditional drummers and dancers that usually welcomed shuttle flights. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then joined the line that was to exit the shuttle and as she finally reached the shuttle door she gasped.

In front of her eyes was a platform with several very dignified officials. Above their heads was a banner in Swahili and Standard, 'Welcome Heroes of Terra'. A crowd was seated in front of the platform. Spock responded to her mental cringe.

"Beloved, do not be distraught."

Nyota attempted a smile as Spock massaged her back and sent her comfort.

"You will smile and I will wave and then we will proceed to your family's compound. I have already engaged a shuttle to pilot."

Smiling up at him she said,

"It could be 'vorse'."

Spock's head tilted in the way it did when he questioned a premise or a statement.

"The complexity of human pranks escape me, please explain."

Nyota then explained that person's from the area of Terran that used to be called The United Soviet Republic and then Russian often pronounced the letter 'W' as 'V' and vise versa.

Spock could relate to that after their serving with Chekov on the bridge of The Enterprise.

He responded, "So 'vorse' means 'worse'.

Nyota nodded and noted as they descended the few steps to the tarmac, a beautifully robed male was hurriedly approaching them.

They met at the bottom step and was greeted with a bow.

"Lieutenant Commander Spock, and Lieutenant Uhura welcome to Kenya. We are honored by your presence. Please follow me.

He stopped at the steps leading up to the platform and by his gesture requested them to proceed him to the dais where there were two empty seats.

Apparently all were aware of the need to respect Spock's personal space and therefore only bowed in greeting. Spock nodded in response. Nyota smiled and did offer her hand. Then they were seated.

The President of Kenya quieted the drums and the audience with the words,

"These two newly arrived persons are here in Kenya for personal reasons. One of our esteemed clan leaders, Benjamin Uhura, will welcome his daughter and son-in-law at their private compound on the shores of Lake Kisumu, but we would be derelict in our duty if we did not acknowledge their heroism."

His gesture was a request for them to rise. Turning toward Spock and Nyota he said,

"Thank you."

With that he produced two boxes and opened them to display two USA medals of valor which he bestowed on the two Star Fleet officers and then said,

"The entire crew would be welcomed in a similar way if the were present. But Lieutenant Commander Spock, as the pilot of the craft that disabled the Romulan drill, can be singled out and also act as spokesperson for the crew of the USS Enterprise.

Spock stepped forward and said in flawless Swahili,

"My bondmate and I accept these medals as representatives of our fellow crew members and dedicate them to the memory of my home planet Vulcan, its millions of lost inhabitants and the Star Fleet Members who perished at the Battle of Vulcan. One will be housed at Star Fleet Academy, the other in New Vulcan's 'Place of Reflection.'"

To avoid skin to skin contact, Nyota received the two boxes and smiled graciously.

There was applause and Spock and Nyotaacknowledge the accolade with nods and then made their way down the few steps. As they reached the ground a non-military uniformed person appeared and said,

"Would you please follow me."

The crowd opened to allow them to pass and then Nyota saw her father and mother standing by their vehicle. She was overwhelmed as her father gave her his customary 'bear hug.'

He then bowed his head to his son-in-law and said apologetically,

"I was unable to prevent the 'show' you just survived.

Nyota laughed and said,

"Daddy, 'It could have been vorse'.

Like Sarek, Benjamin had visited every continent on Terra, and many planets during his work with the USA Diplomatic Corp, so he picked up on Nyota characterization and said, sounding like the cartoon character, Elmer Fudd,

"But one must be 'wery, wery' careful.

Nyota was standing next to her mother and said,

'Wery, wery' funny Daddy.

Three voices raised in laughter. Why should we be surprised at that?

The doors were opened and the four passengers were settled in the corporate shuttle and the vehicle turned to the direction of home.

Spock produced his com unit and cancelled this shuttle rental.

This was not Spock's first trip to the Uhura home. He had come here to ask for Nyota's hand in marriage. This request was awkward for him. For adult Vulcans were never the ones that undertook that chore. Prior to _Va Pak _(The Immeasurable Loss), marriages were arranged for youths at the age of seven by parents, or some other adult member of their clan. After the time of loss, everything changed, interspecies marriages sky rocketed, especially between Vulcans and Terrans, it being especially noted among Vulcan males who out numbered female survivor by thousands.

But numbers were not the overriding factors in these attractions and bondings. And Spock thoroughly understood that. It was the Terran females high level of emotions that the male Vulcan could tap into and through it receive comfort. Because of the Terran female's powerful expressions of comfort, empathy, and especially love that was expressed toward the Vulcan male there was healing.

In addition, something he never thought he would see was fulfilled now in his adult life. He had been rewarded with being able to observe hundreds of individuals just like himself, Vulcan/Human hybrids. The ongoing revelation about these also was that they excelled in every endeavor they undertook. This was their shared legacy.

Spock reviewed the truthfulness of his thoughts as he looked at who he knew was his savior, his hero…his wife, Nyota.


	6. Chapter 6

What Are You Looking At?

Chapter Six

In My Absence…

The pilot maneuvered the shuttle over the pad and gently lowered it to the ground. He then opened Benjamin Uhuru's door, his employer exited and patted him on the shoulder and said,

"Very smooth ride. Thank you James."

Everyone exited out of the right side door and Nyota looked around her at her childhood home and said,

"Little has changed, it is still so beautiful."

And that was the case. The main house which was perched on high ground close to the shore of Lake Kisumu. The cries of the flamingos filled the air.

Benjamin led the way as they entered the house. The house steward greeted them and Benjamin bounded up the stars and the family followed. He led Spock down to the end of the hall and said,

"Remember this room?"

Spock nodded,

"I stayed here when I visited you. May I remind you that at that time your description of your daughter was, 'She is my second greatest treasure.' Now as my wife and bondmate she has become to me my greatest treasure."

The luggage was brought to the room and Benjamin requested Spock to join him on the patio for a cool drink.

Mmuba and Nyota had conspiratorially gone off to another part of the house.

Benjamin and Spock made their way down to the patio which faced the lake and cool drinks were served to them.

Benjamin made the observation,

"I can see my daughter is happy and I sense that you are content."

Spock's answer is,

"Your conclusion is sound, for your daughter completes me in every way."

Benjamin continued,

"I anticipated that kind of union and I thank you.

"I realize that what happened at 'The Battle of Terra' has thrown you and your fellow crew mates into some situations that you find particularly unpleasant. I hope that the joyous occasion that has been planned for your traditional wedding will not make you uncomfortable."

"I am more than willing to take on this challenge because I know that it has deep meaning to My Nyota. If there is anything within my reach that could possible bring her pleasure I explore the possibility of giving it to her. Benjamin, she is half my heart and my soul."

Benjamin nodded, your K'diwa…he then requested,

"Can we take a walk?"

Spock followed his host as they took a trail that led to the lake. Benjamin's next statement addressed the arrival of many relatives,

"Spock, the family is anxious to meet you, not because of your heroics, but because you are now part of the family as Nyota's husband. There will be drummers, dancers, but everyone has been informed about respecting your personal space. They will not touch you. That will be remarkable for a group of people who are genuinely driven, programed, to tactile communication. It is our nature to to touch, hug, kiss, caress, all persons who are family members.

"Now another matter, will you be willing to put on traditional dress?"

"I will talk to Nyota about that. She knows that in actuality I am more prone to fade into the background at social functions, but in this instance, that will be an impossibility. I desire to find out what her wishes are."

There are certain peculiarities that are part of the traditional marriage ceremony. One is that you are required to pay a bride price for your bride. Another is that the first bride to present herself will not be Nyota, so you will not accept her and third, after the ceremony you are requested to stay so that the older members of the tribe might recite their best wishes, or blessings over you. The two of you cannot follow The Vulcan Way in this instance and hurry off into some place of seclusion."

Just then Spock received from Nyota,

"A meal is ready."

He informed Benjamin,

"My wife has informed me that a meal is ready for our consumption. Perhaps you know where it will be served. I follow your lead."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As is the Vulcan Way, the meal was consumed in silence. Benjamin was going to have to explain to Spock that during the reception after the wedding, such a thing would be unheard of. As a matter of fact, speaking, joke telling, teasing, and every forms of verbal communication would be rampant.

Eventually, Spock and Nyota would leave after the ceremony to enjoy some private time at a nearby resort. Of course, no family member would be made privy to their location, because heaven knows what would happen if that became known to the young men of the clan. It did not appear that Spock was one to recognize, or enjoy good natured 'fun'.

After the mean, Benjamin again asked Spock to continue their private time together.

He addressed Spock in a paternal way,

"My son, your life is now centered and balanced?"

"For the first time in my life."

"You attribute that to the life you now lead with Nyota?"

"There has been no other change."

"Do you mind if I inquire about your future plans?"

"No, we intend to finish up this tour and then return to Terra. We both will attempt to secure teaching positions."

"I am very favorable to that idea."

"Have you picked out the place for your location?"

"Star Fleet Academy's acceptance of us as teachers will determine whether we stay in San Francisco. The other choices are The University of Nairobi, Vulcan Science Academy or one of the large colleges in New York City."

"I am glad you have considered one of USA's university as an option. Of course, you know what my preference would be."

"Yes, Benjamin, I do."

"How could I question your logic, of course you do."

"We are considering when we will start a family. It will have to be once we are settled with our jobs and location that we will make serious attempts at that effort. Until that time, we have been most gratified by our life together.

"My father said that his life with my mother was the most rewarding period of his life. He too achieved balance and contentment after bonding and marrying my mother. He still remains unbounded because he cannot fathom a life with anyone but her. He is certain that the High Council will make it impossible for him to marry another Terran, so at present he is all alone."

Benjamin thought to himself, 'How sad to have one's personal life dictated by government policies. Of course, dictatorships, kings, feudal lords, chiefs and the like, had done that for centuries on Terra prior to The Unification under The Federation.'

Spock stood on the shore looking over the lake and out of the blue said,

"Benjamin, I have not experienced a Pon Farr. I know that your time with my father and on Vulcan has educated you in that area…but I want to insure you that even in that state I will protect your daughter, I would rather terminate my life to insure her continued existence. Please assure me that if anything should happen to me, at any time, you will look after her for me. This sounds strange, for you are her father and could see no other recourse, but under The Vulcan Way, widows and their children are controlled and taken care of by the clan. I do not wish this. It would be my desire that she and my children return to the care of your family."

Nodding Benjamin produced a small dagger from it's sheath and presented his palm to Spock. There besides the lake the two males, sealed Nyota's future if she would have to continue without her bondmate. Benjamin was pleased by Spock's request. His assurance that his daughter had chosen well was reaffirmed. His son-in-law's morality and devotion to his daughter was implacable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

What Are You Looking At?

Tell Me…

M'umba had taken her daughter's hand and led her to her old room. Even after all these years, nothing had changed, the twin bed with its canopy. Nyota's posters showing stars, moons, planets, spaceships and Star Fleet's administration building.

The mother had tapped the space on the bed next to her and Nyota complied. Her mother took her hand and asked,

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

Why that question was a precursor to a flood of tears was unknown. But Nyota collapsed into her mother's arms. As any mother knows, the universal maternal response was to hold tightly one's precious child and in Bantu culture, to rock to and fro.

Even though M'umba did not know the cause of the outburst, she responded in the typical maternal way,

"Hush, hush. It will be alright."

Mzazi, (mother) My Spock projects such strength but at times the enormous burden of his experiences, the death of his mother and the destruction of Vulcan overwhelms him. I have to remain strong for him. Through our bond I know when the burden is too great. I am present as his support. This experience is new to him. He has never needed anyone or anything before. Never having to have "The Needs' edict applied to himself. I am honored that he needs my strength, my voice and even my body to bring him through his pain.

Believe me, Mzazi, there is no greater love than a Vulcan's love for his wife and children. It is the very basis of The Vulcan Way. I know a Vulcan is defined by his lineage. They repeat it in their introductions to one another and outsiders, so at this point I am in conflict, I want Spock's sons, I want to continue my career. But it has been in the surroundings of my home that I have realized this problem, and it is like a hunger to me."

With tears streaming down her face she continued,

"I am suffering from 'empty womb syndrome.'"

M'umba held her daughter in the way that mother's do with the hope that they can in some way absorb the pain, allay the conflict, comfort the child, advise and listen. It could be viewed as a universal experience that caring mothers adopt at a time of crisis.

M'umba pulled away from their embrace and said,

"I will tell you something, what you now experience comes to many young, healthy females at certain times of hormonal change. You want to bear children for Spock, you want to feel the quickening in your womb, you want to know that your sexual activity is not in vain. That the pleasure it brings is not the real goal. But let us look at this situation realistically.

"Do you want to complete your tour on the Enterprise?"

Nyota nodded in the affirmative.

"Does Spock want to leave the Enterprise?"

Her daughter nodded in the negative.

"Have you discussed starting a family?"

"Yes."

"Is he agreeable to this endeavor?"

"Yes."

"So, half of the problem is solved, your womb will not continue empty."

Smiling, Nyota's mother continued,

"Your husband is looking for the optimum time and place to, shall we say, pursue that joint effort. Now put all your efforts into helping your husband heal and reach his potential for greatness and then he will be ready to pass on this powerful thing to his offspring.

"Your father and I faced a similar challenge. While we were traveling with the diplomatic corps I felt the same way as you do right now. I wanted babies, fat, brown babies. But your father reminded me of something very important. A divided mind is not a settled mind. To be proper parents everything, that could possibly remain unfulfilled when parenting such as priorities and duties should be resolved first.

"So what did your Baba and I do, we looked to the future, planned names, how to decorate their rooms, imagined how they would look, discussed educational and even recreational goals. All this helped me to become quite satisfied with the wait, because the eventual reward would be so great.

"So my dear, your present state of mind is not unique, it is something that happens to many couples after they have been married for a while. The carnal needs seems to require tangible evidence of its necessity, proof of its successful performance, a stamp of approval-a baby. My Star, It will come and when it does, the wait and want will not ever again come into your mind.

"Personally I think you have what can be best be described as 'pre-marital jitters.' Let me explain, how long was your civil ceremony?"

"Captain Kirk's-took at most five minutes."

"The Bonding."

"Not even that amount of time."

"How long will your traditional wedding take?"

"Three days."

In a typically motherly fashion, M'umba, tilted her daughters face so they could look into each other's eyes and said,

"That sounds intimidating to me!"

Nyota hugged her mother and said,

"My mind is at rest now that I truly recognize the source of my concern. As I look back, the only advise that you gave, that I questioned was my application to Star Fleet Academy. I think you are glad I defied you."

"Of course, how else could I have met some of the heroes of the War of Terra, including my awesome son-in-law."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Benjamin noticed that Spock had tilted his head and was mentally searching for something. Spock was only receiving life signs through his bond with Nyota. He rightly surmised that she and her mother were involved in what Terran's females described as 'girl talk'.

Nyota had kept her bond receptor very low. She didn't want Spock to be aware of her trepidation. He would probably question her action later and she would share not only what she had heard today, but what she had learned.

Spock and Benjamin had returned to the patio and sat in silence. Spock attempted to send his location to Nyota, but all was dampened. This was not a matter of concern for it was not the silence of death, sickness, or unconsciousness.

And then he heard her voice,

'K'diwa, my mother and I were involved in 'girl talk'. I am aware of how some subjects cause you discomfort so I dampened my receptors. Where are you and Baba?'

'We are on the patio facing the water.'

'We shall join you.'

With her statement, Spock felt relief. for it had been over two hours since he had seen or touched her. In this setting, that seemed a long time. He was able to set dampers on this need when he was aboard The Enterprise, but here he felt the deepest need for her presence, perhaps because he was the most relaxed he had been in his entire lifetime.

Nyota and her mother entered the patio and Spock stood and told his hosts,

"We will return."

Benjamin nodded, he well knew of the Vulcan need to connect with his bondmate. He had seen it often with Sarek and Amanda, so he just nodded as M'umba placed herself on his lap. Of course, no Vulcan would do such a thing in public. They would probably seek the solitude of their room for a few minutes so they could 'reconnect'.

The parents of the bride-to-be watched as Spock placed his hand at the small of Nyota's back and guided her toward the door. M'umba leaned back and placed her head on her husband's shoulder and asked,

"…and what did you learn?"

"Just that we have a Vulcan so in love that he aches when not in Nyota's presence either mentally or physicaly."

His wife's response was,

"And we have a daughter anxious to give us grandchildren. I straightened her out by telling her of our experience in that regard."

Benjamin stroked his wife's forehead and tightened his grip, and said,

"Do you think 'the kids' would miss us if we are not here when they return?"

"If we leave, whose to know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

What Are You Looking At

Spock opened the door to Nyota's room. She mentally questioned his choice. He picked her up and deposited her on the bed and said,

"Is this the room that you were in with your mother?"

"Yes."

"Was your conversation with her productive?"

"Yes."

"Have you received guidance?"

"Yes."

"Are you settled in your heart?"

"Yes."

"Do you still accept me?"

With that Nyota drew Spock to her and caressed his face and touched his lips and said,

"I am yours forever, Spockh, son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar. Spock moaned as she started to unbutton his shirt.

His eyes were searching,

"Nyota, this is not proper."

"Why not, everything in his room is mine, including you."

Our boy did not need much encouragement and it was with the final expressions of his attachment and love for his Nyota that the bed, designed for the solitude, weight and motions of one person, and not the ardor of a Vulcan mate's endurance. collapsed…

Spock's face flushed green, Nyota's hand was over her mouth to suppress an outburst of laughter. She remained on the upright part of the mattress and he knelt to examine the damage.

"It only requires re-assembly. This will not take long."

"And what are your plans once you have completed the repair, was his wife's inquiry.

Spock countered,

"Since all things in this room are under your control, I leave it to your determination,"

"I am not through with you yet."

"I would hope that is so K'wida, may that always be your answer."

In a short time there was a call from below stairs, Benjamin inquired,

"Is everything alright?"

Nyota replied, "Everything is just fine Baba, just fine."

Benjamin thought to himself, his daughter is no longer the little girl who had big dreams. She needed no memorial for the time of her youth. She was now a woman who had realized her goals. The twin bed would be replaced by a king size one so they as a couple could enjoy that room filled now with not only her childhood memories, but joint ones. As he left the foot of the stars he called for his wife…

"I have a thought…"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The influx of family members would begin tomorrow. Brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, great grand parents, no relative, no matter how distant was left out. There was no excuse not to attend either a wedding, funeral or induction of a baby into the clan. Such was the way of the Wakifunzi clan, Bantu people.

Nyota was advised that even her oldest brother, the one her father had labeled as 'wayward' would be coming home. He was brilliant but now he was a man of set opinions, unbending convictions and possessed the ability to not only settle disputes with his tongue, his fists, or martial arts, but also with a fire arm. It was he that Benjamin had hope would attend Star Fleet Academy. He would have made an awesome ship captain-a no nonsense kind of guy with inborn compassion. It had to be admitted, he was a ship captain, but what exactly he did with his ship was never questioned for fear of the required answer.

Nyota was a bit concerned about that brother's acceptance of Spock. But as she reviewed his present situation, of all her siblings, he had been the one most exposed to non-Terran life forms. For all she knew he might even have a Vulcan on board his ship. She knew that he spoke the language.

In the total scheme of things, financially he was the most successful, but as her father had said, 'How deep and far back into the toilet had he been required to reach to secure the gems?'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock turned toward his beloved as she lay upon his prone body. He was running his hand up and down her back as she peppered his face with butterfly kisses.

As he thought of how bleak his life had been prior to this miracle he welcomed her attentions, her kisses and her body. Indeed, there was very little else he could wish for….his mind joined with Nyota's as her's whispered-babies.

"It will come soon, K'wida, but we must take one step at a time."

Nyota picked up on her mother's suggestion,

"What would you like to name your first son."

Spock tilted his head, even though it rested on the pillow,

"My preference is either Kov or Zon. These names are not usual in Vulcan culture, but will fit our children who will also be hybrids. Perhaps you would select the middle names for our sons based on meanings in your mother tongue. Would that be satisfactory for you?"

"Yes, Spock, that is very suitable. You know once we have children they must return here to become part of our clan and to New Vulcan to be taken into your family."

Spock nodded,

"It is our obligation to uphold family tradition and pass them on to our offspring."

"Yes, yes meditation included."

Pleased that she had mentioned that part of Vulcan culture he tightened his grip and kissed her again.

"You will make a exceptional mother."

"And you will make an awesome father."

With that statement, Nyota snuggled into his chest and decided to take a short nap.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was a vehicle's alert signal that awaken Nyota. Spock had remained awake just caressing her. Then she heard the booming voice,

"Where is she, where is my space battle tested warrior sister. Nyota's eyes grew wide. She knew her brother-he would have no hesitating in just barging through her door.

Spock read her concern and said,

"We must cloth ourselves."

Nyota grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom. Spock followed her and washed up while Nyota entered the shower.

She started speaking,

"That is my oldest brother. His name is Joseph. He was always very protective of me. I can imagine he will attempt to challenge you in some way."

Spock simply said,

"Unless a Terran companion's well-being or life was being threatened I do not respond to physical challenges with a Terran for the odds would always be in my favor. There are few exceptions to that resolution."

Spock recalled the incident on The Enterprise, the one involving the now Captain Kirk and realized that at that point in time he had made that firm resolve. He continued,

"However, I would accept a mental challenge, such as a game of chess, as a way to prove my worth to your brother. This mind set is totally illogical but I am willing to bow to that sort of contest.

"Sweetheart, he will want to speak to you in private about 'us'. Will you honor his request?"

"I see no reason for denying him that opportunity."

She came out of the shower, dripping wet and place a towel between them, stood on tiptoes and kissed him saying,

"I have already been through my 'trial by fire' with T'Pau, now it is your turn."

Dressed they descended the staircase as Joseph burst into the foyer saying,

"Where is…?"

Once he saw her, his sentence ended abruptly and he covered the distance between them in two long strides and grabbed her in what would be described as a bear hug, while Spock strengthened his shields.

"Well look at you, all grown up, a married lady at that. You see, I am not isolated in space. I regularly speak with my more liberal minded cousins. The ones my age."

Nyota took Joseph's hand and said,

"Joseph this is my husband, Spock."

Spock observed a muscular male, just a little taller than himself with piecing eyes, handsome face and absolutely challenging stance.

Joseph engaged Spock in a complicated ethnic handshake which Spock mimicked without any effort. Joseph's eyebrows rose in surprise.

He then said,

"Sorry about that my brother, I forgot about the 'no touching rule,' that will not happen again. So, tell me how did you happen to charm my sister into becoming a married lady. For years her prattle was, 'I will never marry, I am going to be a Star Ship captain.'

Spock's response was,

"Vulcans can be terribly convincing."

Joseph responded,

"You mean with that mind melding stuff?"

"No, in the area of patience and persuasive arguments. In both our case, the logic of such a decision was a long time coming. My conclusion was reached before your sister's. In her case, I took some getting use to."

Joseph responded,

"Well da..., excuse me Nyota, you are an off-worlder. You would take some getting use to!"

"Indeed."

Joseph eyed him critically, viewing Spock taunt, slim, well muscled body and said,

"Do you wrestle?"

"No I do not."

"How about boxing?"

"I have never felt the need to learn that sport."

"Martial arts?"

"Which one? On Vulcan we can be trained, from youth up, in over twenty forms, with varying degrees of outcome-from unconsciousness to fatality.

"Joseph I sense these are attempts to challenge me physically, however, one should never willingly enter into a fray unless he is fully aware of what his opponent brings to the conflict, even if it is, shall we say, in jest. Let me share this point with you. I grew up on Vulcan, the now destroyed planet. Its gravitational pull was much greater than Terra, its atmosphere thinner, thus enabling a Vulcan's strength to be three times greater than a Terran male and with greater endurance due to increased lung capacity. For this reason, I will never engage in a 'fun' match with any creature. However, mental challenges are more than welcome. Do you play 3D chess?"

Joseph smiled and said,

"You are on, brother."

He got ready to slap Spock's back and his hand stopped in midair.

Joseph mentioned,

"My father keeps a board set up in one of the guest cabins. What time?"

Spock answered,

"Since the place has been picked by default, I will leave the time for the game up to your discretion.

Revealing a degree of knowledge about Vulcans he answered,

"Bro, I'll play you after, as you would say, 'second meal'."

Spock's reply was simply a nod, after which he placed his hand at the small of Nyota's back and guided her outside.

She sent, 'I think you handled that very well.'

"Indeed."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N My two sisters, have given me warning that if I write another reference to a womb, love at first sight, or Spock carrying Nyota somewhere-"anywhere" were their exact words, that they will kill me. I doubt their sincerity or conviction to carry out the threat, however, my references to the three above listed descriptive conditions, positions or anatomy in the future will be quite limited.

If you do not particularly like their sensitivities in these areas, you can let them know through me. But please remember, my life is on the line. :0)

Chapter Nine

What Are You Looking At

Wakafunzi

Spock guided Nyota out to a path that looked like it led into a wooded area. She explained that this was their bike path. He nodded and his thoughts were, 'This explains her athletic body. "

"Nyota where will the other guests stay?"

She took his hand and led him to a quiet grove dotted with cabins with thatched roofs. He counted twenty-five such structures. Nyota explained that there were a few more that were isolated a distance away from that group. She then led him to a tree house and explained that in her youth that this had been her hideaway. She would go there to read, to dream, to study and listen to music. Spock thought of how he would likewise isolate himself in the environmental control ducts of his house on Vulcan in order to do exactly the same thing.

"Nyota, when we leave here, do you have a preference to our destination?"

"Will you just surprise me? It will be my wedding present."

Spoke nodded. He knew exactly where he would take her.

Before Second Meal, more of the family arrived and Spock was introduced to them. Great grandmother, a regal, tall beautiful women whose face and posture belied her ninety-eight years, inspected his person quite intensely, instructing him to turn so she could view his entire person.

Her comment was,

"The children will be outstanding, a credit to the clan."

Spock thought, 'Her words echoed T'Pau expressions at the bonding ceremony. Perhaps this is the mindset of a person of many years-the continuance of life through progeny.'

She immediately made demands on Spock,

"I require something cold to drink…"

Spock nodded in difference and returned with a tall, cold glass of water on a tray. Nanna then instructed Spock to seat himself next to her so they could talk.

Nyota knew it would not be talk, but questioning. Such is the way of the Bantu people. You don't just marry the person, but the entire family. She was sure that Spock was up to any investigation and was quite capable of charming her Nanna.

As she walked away she sent, 'Contrary to my thoughts as a youth, she does not bite.' She then turned and back peddled as she gave Spock a toothy grim.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"What is your name?"

S'chin T'gai Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Sol'kor of the house of Sarek."

"And…."

"Husband and Bondmate of Nyota Uhura, of the Wakafunzi clan, Bantu people of Kenya, USA."

The patriarch settled back into her chair and nodded in the affirmative,

"You answered well."

"Do you consider yourself a hero?"

"Honored mother, there is no such concept in my racial identify. Vulcans are trained from youth onward that, 'The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few…or the one. My actions were purely logical…and necessary. My survival has allowed me to pursue the most important decision of my life, to marry and bond with your great-granddaughter. She completes me in every way for she is half my heart and half my soul."

"You are modest…others have viewed you as heroic, does that bring you discomfort?"

"There is a degree of discomfort, for I am a very private person. I have shared my true self with only two other beings, my mother and your great granddaughter who comforted me when my world was destroyed. Her continued devotion towards me, despite the fact that if she had not confronted me about a decision I had made, she too might have been lost makes her the most dear to me. I know I could not have survived a triple loss, my mother, my world and My Nyota."

"Your love for her is that great?"

"Yes, Honored Mother, yes, it is that great."

Looking at Spock with a slight smile on her lips, the ancient one said,

"You are ready to become a Wacafunzi."

Spock hesitated, but then said as he bowed his head,

"Thank you Honored Mother."

He then stood and glanced about, attempting to find Nyota in the growing mix of people. And a mix it was for Nyota was not the first or only member of her family to have gone outside the realm of Terra to find a marriage mate. This family's acceptance and ability to mix in any company was a matter of note that appealed to Spock. He knew that in this group he would find acceptance, something that had alluded him for years on his home planet.

Not being able to locate Nyota in the growing crowd he decided he would return to the house and would would skirt the perimeter of people and thus not draw attention to himself.

Arriving at the house he found Nyota assisting in the kitchen. Although much of the food would be catered, there were certain 'family favorites' that would be prepared in the kitchen. Nyota had wrapped her head in a galee* and was preparing plantain, one of his favorites. He approached her from behind and placed a kiss on her exposed neck.

"Will you be completing your tasks here shortly?"

Pointing to a chair in the corner Nyota teasingly said,

"Be a good boy and stay in your chair and I will let you sample my plantain."

Spock responded,

"I think the wait is well worth the reward."

She bought the dish to him and placing a gift offering on the fork she teasingly offered it to him. His quick reflexes allowed him to snare the treat although under Nyota's guidance the fork's movement were wildly random.

Just as they stepped off the front porch there was a scream, followed immediately by other cries for help. Spock immediately took off in a run and Nyota followed closely. She knew his unerring hearing would lead him to the source of alarm. They broke through a clearing and a woman was kneeling on the ground with her hands by what appeared to be a sink hole. Just as they arrived Joseph also made it to the woman's side where Nyota was already holding her shoulders. It was their cousin that was in distress.

"Allysua, what has happened," was his inquiry.

Through tears she said,

"I was walking with Issac my son and he strayed from the path and he disappeared down this hole. Spock squatted down as the mother started talking to the child.

"Isaac, Isaac, can you hear me?"

There are quiet sobs emanating from the depth of the black hole.

Spock said

"We need illumination…lights."

He then addressed Joseph,

"We must determine how far down the child has fallen. In addition, what position he is in and if there is any danger for a further drop. The lights should allow us to make some sort of determination in those areas. Since it appears that my body could be dropped down the shaft with my arms outstretch, I could secure the child and then be raised to the surface with him in my arms."

Joseph protests,

"There is a great risk of suffocation, this is your wedding man, I can't allow you to do this."

"By marriage am I not a Wakafunzi? So the child is also my relative. In addition, my lung capacity is five times greater than most humans, so besides the fact that I will not need as much oxygen as you, neither will I deprive the child of as much oxygen as a Terran who attempted the rescue."

By now a large crowd had form and Benjamin and M'muba had pushed their way to the front. Nyota's mother rushed to Allysua's side, cradling her in her arms.

Solar lamps, LED lights and traditional tourches were being brought to the site.

Spock bent over the hole and held the light as far as his arm would allow. Joseph immediately stood by him to prevent his falling. At around twenty meters they could see a blond head of curls. Allysua's husband was from the part of Terra that was once known as Scandinavia. Spock could hear the quiet sobs of the child but even with the light was unable to determine if the child had settle on the bottom of the hole or was just wedged into a narrow area.

Joseph signaled for the men to come forward.

Spock stood as Benjamin came forth,

"My son, you take with you the strength of the Wakafunzi men." All the males laid their hands upon him.

Spock removed his boots and rubbed dirt on his exposed skin. Ropes were brought and Spock tied on rope around his waist and then brought it up to his shoulders in a crisscross twice anchored at the rope at his waist. He then placed a loop at the end of each length so that the handlers would have a sure grip. Next he did several wraps around his legs with two separate length and secured it with a loop so it could only get tighter and now slip off of his limbs. He reached for goggles.

Nyota watched him, every move deliberate, calculated and scientifically thought out. She got up off the ground and went to his side and kissed him soundly. He looked startled and then once again on track he lay by the hole and said,

"Lower me please."

Joseph and several really tall males took Spock's heels and as he extended his arms he disappeared down the shaft. There was not a sound. The men handled the ropes and Spock descended carefully so as not to disrupt the sides of the hole. His fingers flexed outward searching for the curls of the young child's head. He reached it strengthened his shields and said quietly,

"My name is Spock, Isaac I am here to take you to your mother. Are you able to put your arms around my neck?"

Spock felt the arms tighten around him and he reached down to determine what part of the child's body was wedged and discovered it was his hips. Gently Spock rotated the child's body with his hands and felt it pull free.

"Please pull us up." was Spock's shouted instruction.

Spock's arms cradled the boy and he felt the trembling of the child's body. As they reached the top many hands grabbed for the child and others grabbed for Spock. Nyota grabbed him and buried her face in his dirt covered shirt and sent,

"You just can't help doing your hero thing."

"No beloved, my Human/Vulcan thing."

Allysua came forward with Isaac in her arms, she said,

"Your presence here blesses our clan. Thank you Spock of Vulcan."

Spock added, "And of Terra."

Joseph came up to him and said,

"Bro, we still have a game after second meal. Don't think I have forgotten because of your extraordinary activities of the last few minutes. Again, he got ready to slap Spock on the back, hesitated and did it anyway as he said,

"Deal with it Bro."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

What Are You Looking At

Queen to Rook Three

Second meal was attended by at least one hundred people. Spock and Nyota ate in the kitchen. It was the best way for him to avoid being jostled by the crowd. After the meal Spock and Nyota made their way outside and skirting the edges of the congestion made it to the cabins where they found Joseph seated, the chess board already set up.

Joseph's greeting was,

"O.K. Bro, it's show time."

Spock calmly said,

"Do you wish this to be a timed game?"

"Since I am always one who likes to savor the moment of victory, and absolutely enjoy its approach, we shall not time the game."

Spock nodded and made a devastatingly brilliant first move that caused Joseph's jaw to slack.

With his head slightly tilted to the right Spock said,

"We share a common mindset. Your move 'Bro.'"

We would like to report that at one point in time there was some hope for Joseph. But we cannot. Spock brought the game to an end in ten moves.

Smiling broadly Joseph leaned back in his chair and said,

"So you fell in love with my sister's mind? I could see that. you know. No sweet talker could ever move her. And I guess she fell in love with yours."

"I have no comment on that matter," was Spock's response.

The last meal of the day was buffet style and afterward the males all joined together in a place rather isolated. They played the drums, African finger piano, and other percussion instruments. They sang the traditional songs of their people acappella. In the distance the women sang the call and response to their the traditional renditions. Under Benjamin's care Spock had gone to be with the males. The traditional ceremony would start tomorrow and take three days. As Nyota was seated with the woman they began to line dance among themselves. It was such a fulfilling experience for Nyota.

In the still of the evening she received from Spock,

'Now I understand true acceptance. Thank you My Nyota."

The first day, the clan would adopt Spock. The men would give him his robes, cap, staff and his new name. The second days the couple would receive the advise of the elders, and after that morning she would be in isolation. The soles of her feet and the palms of her hands will decorated with henna. She would undergo the beauty ritual, one of which was a whole body message with coconut oil. The third day they would be married by her father, the chieftain.

In her absence the men will instruct Spock about the bride price, the false bride and her entrance. A Wakafunzi marriage was a total immersion into their culture, an expression of the family's pride of heritage and accomplishments.

Once they were together, Spock led Nyota to the door of her room and said,

"Beloved, we will respect the traditions of your people. I will allow you to sleep alone until the traditional marriage ceremony. You know, to me, this is a great sacrifice but it will only be for a little while. We thus honor the body of customs of the Wakafunzi, your clan."

He embraced Nyota and kissed the top of her head, opened her door, looked at her intensely, closed the door and went to their assigned room.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Behind the closed door Nyota thought about what was to transpire over the next few days. The Enterprise would be in orbit on the wedding day and quite a few of the crew would beam down. Nyota was most concerned about their captain and his possible revealing some story about Spock and herself that might be a source of embarrassment. She determined that she would trust his better judgment, hoping that he had such a caution alert wired in his consciousness.

Meanwhile, Spock kneeled to meditate and thought to himself how welcoming these past days had been. In this setting he was encouraged to feel without guilt. At that very moment he thought of what he would give Nyota when they next came together. He would request that she temporarily silence their bond. This time he would know her with all his humanness. The sounds of her pleasure, or her words of instruction that would fall on his ears, not reverberate though his mind. Her touches on his body would be received by his skin and enjoyed. All the sensations that had come to him second hand for the first time would be enjoyed as a man, not as a Vulcan. For in truth they had many years to enjoy that. This place, this time, with this people would allow him that luxury that he would remember, for it would be a monumental event.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek had been off planet when the Enterprise docked. An important trade agreement that required his undivided attention had captured his time and effortds. He had already explained that it would be doubtful that he would be able to attend. Through their bond Spock had just received word that his father would accompany the crew of the Enterprise's beam down party. This indeed pleased Spock. He did not fear his father's displeasure in his display of humanness. It had taken his entire life to realize the pride he must feel for both of his DNAs. Neither were below or subservient to the other. Both made him what he is, the son of Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson of Terra.

While he had been with the males he had gotten to talk with Joseph. Spock discovered that he was highly intelligent, ambitious and a bit sorry he had proved to be a disappointment to his father. How Spock could relate to that. As the night was winding down his brother-in-law said,

"Spock you have done something that no other male had ever been able to do, capture my sister's attention. It was usual the case that after two minutes of conversation with a man, a proverbial 'film would cover her eyes and she would drift off into her own thoughts. They presented no challenge to her in any way. You know how she will not take 'no' for an answer…"

With Joseph's statement Spock recalled the confrontation he and Nyota had on the eve of the Battle of Vulcan when he had assigned her to the Farragut. A decision that even up unto this day makes him terrified. with the thought of the possibility of her death at his hand. It was the reality of that thought that crashed down on him when he was with her alone in the turbo-lift after the destruction of Vulcan. Indeed her standard of justice, and for that matter, just due, was part of her personality.

Joseph continued,

"Have you experienced her wrath yet?"

Spock nodded,

"I have."

"Sort of like a volcano's eruption and can be just as deadly. I recall in grade school a young man by he name of Roosevelt, who had a serious crush on her attempted to block her way on the road. He certainly learned his lesson. The boy continued with his crush, but really, for some, in Nyota's eyes, at that time, one strike and you are out. So Bro, has the teachings of Surak helped her to soften a bit?"

Spock's response encouraged Joseph,

"We practice meditation daily which has strengthened our bond. My calm has had a positive affect on My Nyota."

"That's kind of sweet Bro-your possessive terminology."

"It is not merely descriptive, it is truth for she is half of my heart and half of my soul."*

Spock then asked Joseph,

"Why did you not enter Star Fleet?"

"Youthful rebellion. Of course if my father said white, I said black, if he said go, I stopped. Youthful indiscretions, none serious or providing me with a bad record. But, a reputation I did have. They called me Ukali, eager, acute, furious, severe, intense. It appeared that nothing I did sat well with my father. So after university, I left to make my own way in the world. I am extremely wealthy, have done nothing in the true sense that is illegal. But find that at this point in my life I would like to find new direction, but habits, good or bad are difficult to break."

Spock could relate. He nodded, and with one eyebrow arched, said,

"But not impossible."

With his hand supporting his chin, Joseph looked at Spock and nodded,

"You are right Bro, you are right."

Spock was forced to think of a saying his mother had used in describing he and his father's inability to agree,

'Same suit, different tailor.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

What Are You Looking At?

During Joseph and Spock's conversation they developed respect for one another. The conversation continued.

Joseph looked at Spock and said,

"Tomorrow you become a clan member, a Wakafunzi. Do they have clans on Vulcan?"

"Yes, I am from Maat S'chin T'gai clan which denotes direct descent from Surak, our founder of logic."

"Kind of royalty."

"No, we have no monarchy."

"Kind of celebrity?"

"No, we do not seek prominence."

"Leaders?"

"On some levels yes."

Nodding his head Joseph said,

"The Wakafunzi were initially warriors and produced a line of kings. In the present time we are known as leaders and educators. You cannot be a part of this clan without at least one masters degree. Now most of the members are teachers, professors, college presidents…a few have strayed into other fields. My father attended Star Fleet Academy where his training allowed him to venture forth in a totally different direction…electronics, some entered banking. Nyota is one of the few females to leave home to pursue a career. You are aware of my mothers absolute desolation when that choice was made. But Nyota's argument was, the males have left home, lived off-world…You've seen her room?"

Glad to know that the darkness would hide his green blush Spock said,

"I have."

You have seen all that stuff on her walls-stars, space, The Academy. She started that dream when she was four years old."

Spock responded,

"I think she has always been older than her years."

"Yes, yes she has."

Spock made a statement that was so weighty,

"I use to look at the night sky and direct people's attention to my home, the planet Vulcan…New Vulcan is not visible in this sky.

Silence prevailed as each male reached deep into himself to find understanding, resolution or comfort.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Day One dawned bright and Nyota entered the bedroom that Spock had stayed in the previous night. She saw him seated on a mat, deep in meditation. She knelt next to him and joined him. During her deepest level she sensed how much she had missed Spock the previous night. Not quite unbearable, but close to it.

When he stirred, she brought herself into consciousness. His first words to her were an echo of her thoughts,

"Beloved, my sleep was not productive, my arms were empty."

Kissing him lightly in order to avoid the surrender to their tightly held passions, Nyota said,

"I will meet you in the kitchen."

Once she showered and dressed she quickly follow the aroma of Kenyan coffee and was seated at the table when Spock entered the kitchen. Nyota went to prepare his tea. As she placed his tea in front of him, the bond sparkled.

"I count the minutes beloved."

Smiling she said,

"Countdown, W-day minus…

Spock said,

"Sixty three hours, five minutes, forty-five seconds. Eternity."

"Baby, your final word was illogical."

"Of this I am aware, my humanity keeps seeping through. It must be the environment."

The older women had taken over the kitchen so Nyota and Spock decided to take a walk.

"Have you heard the clan's distinctive drum beat."

"Yes, and memorized it."

"You will present yourself when you hear it."

"Nyota, I am aware of all the steps to be taken, Benjamin is an excellent instructor.

Spock introduced another subject,

"K'diwa, I have spent quite a bit of time conversing with Joseph. How do you think he would respond to encouragement to apply to Star Fleet? He is well below the cut-off age for acceptance and his experience as a ship captain would certainly weigh in his favor. He might even be accepted as an advisor or flight instructor."

Nyota nodded.

Just as they were about to make a turn Nyota heard her name being called. She turned to observe a tall, well build, extremely handsome brown skinned man approach. With a quizzical look on her face she asked,

"Roosevelt?"

He stepped into their private space and taking Nyota's forearm said,

"Let me take a look at you. I did not think it possible but you are more beautiful than ever."

Nyota could feel the possessive elements that were part of Spock's very being coming to the surface.

Her husband's even tone, belied his conflict,

"Mr. Roosevelt, please do not touch my wife again. That action has serious effect on my being."

With a voice and action that was designed to feigned fear, the male backed away with his open hands in front of him and said,

"Excuse me Mr. Vulcan."

Nyota closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

"Roosevelt M'musuda, let us start off on a better footing. This is my husband and bondmate, S'chin T'gai Spock."

Internalizing his 'feelings' Spock nodded and made the statement,

"The girl you once knew is now a woman who has consented to be my bondmate and wife. We are pleased you are able to attend the ceremony."

Of course we all know that Vulcans don't lie…not much anyway.

Spock then placed his hand at the small of Nyota's back and led her away to seclusion.

After a short period of silence Nyota spoke,

"You are aware that weddings are a community affair. He did not need a personal invitation to attend."

"It is of no consequence K'diwa. I do not feel he will dampen the spirit of this occasion."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As night approached the family made its way to a location where there was elevated ground. Torches had already been lit and the unique drum beat of the the Wakafunzi clan, Luo tribe started beating. This tribe had always lived by the shores of Lake Victoria and its tributaries, in this case Lake Kisumu. The mixture of this group with the Maasai of the region explained the height of the majority of this clan, they were quite impressive.

The tribal griot started his recitation…"and M'mbi gave birth to…" That recitation would continue until it reached its culmination at the addition of the new clan member-Spock of Vulcan.

Benjamin stood before the family and said,

"A worthy candidate is presented for adoption into our clan. I myself have nominated him-Spock of Vulcan. Are there any who disagree with his adoption?"

Out of the crowd came one lone male, Roosevelt who said,

"I object."

"On what basis?"

"He has not proved himself worthy."

Benjamin held both of his hands up and a spear was placed in each palm.

"In days long ago, bloodshed was coupled with such a challenge. In our day, it is settled by a spear throw. The warrior whose spear travels the longest distance proves himself worthy."

Benjamin, having lived among Vulcans had no question in his mind about the outcome of this event. Spock received from his father-in-law, his weapon, which had a red shaft, and tossed it in his hand to check its balance. He considered the wind's direction and then acknowledged Roosevelt's height, weight and muscular strength, and mentally calculated the furthest distance he could throw his spear. He also took into consideration the wind resistance that his heavy robes would create. Spock was dressed in a simple tunic and trousers.

The tribal member who would supervise 'The Challenge of the Spear' stood with a red cloth in his hand. Roosevelt looked at Spock and through clintched teeth said,

"You do not deserve her."

Spock was silent, for he knew the outcome already.

The referee said, _"Juu tatu anakodi mkuki ruka." _(On three let spear fly).

"_Kimoja. Mbili. Tatu." _(One, Two, Three)

Roosevelt's thrust was accompanied by a loud grunt which was usual when a human performed such an act; Spock was silent as both spearmen let their weapons fly. Once the sound of their landing was heard, several men with torches went in search of the spears. As the first one was found, a marker was set. The men looked about for the second spear and then proceeded along what they felt would have been its path and discovered Spock's spear twenty five meters past his opponent's. The challenge had been successfully met.

The witnesses that returned with the spears simply said, "Such a feat has never been accomplish in all of our history. He is a great warrior. Benjamin smiled, for he knew they did not know the half. He could hardly wait for Spock's response once he was accepted into the clan.

Nyota broke free from the crowd and climbed and then stood before her husband, then knelt with her hands to the ground. Spock lowered himself to her level and took her face in his hands and with a slightly upturned lip he said,

"There can be no doubt now," as he raised her to her feet.

Roosevelt was not through with his disruptive behavior. As Spock and Nyota stood together he said to Benjamin,

"How can you allow it, he is not even human?"

"It can be and will be allowed for I was adopted by his clan many years ago, even though I am human. Benjamin then started to roll up his sleeve, Spock mirrored his action. On the inner side of each males right upper arm, just below the arm pit was the tattooed name, "S'chin T'gai in Vulcan script."

These two testimonies were witnessed by two secondary chiefs who nodded.

"There is no longer any dispute."

Roosevelt stormed out of the compound attempting to hatch a plan that could secure Nyota for himself. He was not considering the odds against him, a determined female and a bonded Vulcan male. It could not go well for him.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Benjamin again took his stand on the rising ground…

"Are there any other dissenters?"

Silence.

With that the clan totem was brought forth. Carved onto the top was the figure of a lion. The drums started again along with guitar and the mbira (African finger piano). Benjamin clapped once and a man with his arms full of garments came forth and a screen was set in place.

Benjamin said,

"Here are the garments of the Wakafunzi. As you place each garment on your flesh may you be given the strength of our numbers, and the unity of our clan."

Spock bowed his head and went behind the screen. Knowing his son-in-law well, Benjamin had made sure that a table was available for him to fold and place his removed clothing. Once Spock had changed his clothes he placed the cap on his head and presented himself to the sound of applause. The males had all lined up with their right arm on the shoulder of the one next to him. This line continued up onto Benjamin who with great deliberation placed his hand on Spock's right shoulder and said to the crowd,

"_Nini tanda wewe ona?" _(What do you see? What are you looking at?)

"_Cha Brathee." _(A brother)

Placing a staff of authority in Spock's right hand Benjamin raised his son-in-law's right arm high as he announced,

"_Wewe ni sasa, Wakafunzi, Karibu Simba Kauli ." _(You are now Wakafunzi welcome Voice of a Lion)

As anticipated by Benjamin, with that welcome Spock did roar, a pure Vulcan sound, frightening, and startling because it came from one who personified calm. There was a momentary pause and then shouts, "_Karibu, Karibu." _(Welcome, Welcome)

As the sounds died down the griot finished his narration,

"…Spock son of Sarek, of Vulcan."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

What Are You Looking At?

Are You Crazy?

After what could be described as a celebration, Spock brought Nyota to her door and kissed the top of her head.

"I must leave you K'diwa. Deep meditation can be the only cure for my condition brought on by your absence. I count the hours."

Nyota brushed a kiss across his lips and said with a sigh,

"The feelings are mutual. It is pure torment for me also, to be married and bonded to have you near, and yet not have you. I will not ask you for another countdown.

Holding her close, just briefly, he rubbed his cheek against her hair and said,

"I hope your sleep tonight is productive."

Her reply was simply,

"I doubt it."

Spock turned and walked to his door and because he knew she was still at the door he looked back at her and she blew him a kiss.

``0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota secure her night gown from under her pillow and then proceeded to the bathroom. It was a good decision, because of what ocuured next.

As she exited the bathroom a hand was clasped over her mouth and a familiar voice said,

"I will not hurt you Nyota, I just want to talk to you and have you listen."

Nyota recognized Roosevelt's voice and she nodded. The house was filled with people, but more importantly a strong negative thought would bring Spock to her.

He brought her to a chair and sat her down.

Grabbing her robe to cover herself, Nyota said,

"How did you get into my room?"

He said, "I have studied that tree outside your window for years hoping that one day I could come to you and make you mine."

Shaking her head Nyota continued,

"Are you crazy. Do you realize the seriousness of what you have just done. You have entered at night, alone into a married woman's private space and saw her in a state of undress. Under Wakafunzi law the husband could determine your punishment, which could be quite severe.

"I don't even want to have to reveal to you the punishment under Vulcan law. Another male, even a doctor has to ask a Vulcan's permission to touch his wife. The Vulcan then must prepare himself for the intrusion upon what he views as belonging solely to him, his bondmate. Roosevelt, a Vulcan bonding is for life, Spock and I are truly one…if he were to find you here his rage would overtake him."

"I promise I will not be long, but I wish to tell you I have loved you for as long as I can remember. There has not ever been anyone that entered my heart but you. When you left here, I left the planet. There appeared no reason for me to continued on this patch of Terra. I have lived off-planet, and have become successful and wealthy. I followed your progress while you were at the Academy and was terrified when your ship was involved in the two battles. When I arrived I was informed you were to be married. In truth, I came here with the intent to stop the wedding, unaware that you already had been married on board your ship and bonded on Vulcan. I understand there is no hope for me but by voicing these thoughts to you I am hoping to free my heart. Maybe somewhere there is another 'Nyota'. Perhaps now I will attempt to seek to find her."

With true compassion in her voice, Nyota took Roosevelt back in time,

"Roosevelt, you remember how focused I was, how determined I was to go into space? I never viewed you or for that matter anyone in a romantic way, until Spock. I, of cause was stubbon, it took him almost three years to convince me of my need to consider him. In your case you were always like a big brother or cousin to me. I am truly sorry for any pain I have unconsciously given you…"

Just then Nyota tiled her head and then said,

"You must leave here immediately."

As Roosevelt had started down the tree he heard,

"Nyota, you are under distress. Please open the door.

Nyota opened the door and virtually fell into Spock's arms. She placed his hand on her face to encourage a mind-meld. It took an instant for Spock to realize what had happened and he went to the window and looked out as he breathed hard and said,

"Where is he?"

"I demanded that he leave."

Just then a vehicle ignition cycle was heard and headlights identified the source of the sound as the craft sped from the compound.

Spock led Nyota to her bed and after she was settled he brought the blanket up to her chin. He then stepped away and took the chair to the other end of the room, the farthest distance from her bed. He sent,

'I realize that this room has always meant security to you, but I am sure that at this time the location has been robbed of that sentiment. This is as close as I dare come to you K'diwa. I will remain here to allay your fears."

Nyota nodded as she felt the tears finally come as she clutched her pillow and attempted to find sleep.

Once he was convinced that sleep had finally overtaken her he knelt to meditate. He was in conflict. The source was simple, he had not been able to protect her. The outcome could have been so much worse. He was aware that Roosevelt was an honorable man, just frustrated at a great loss. He could empathized for the thought of loosing Nyota in anyway simply terrified him.

Of one thing he is certain, the perpetrader would not return. Another thing he had to acknowledge was that as a trained Star Fleet officer Nyota was quite capable, and could protect herself.

He looked foirward to the elder ones of the clan giving advise to them with words of wisdom and poems.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

What Are You Looking At?

Risk Taking

Sitting under the shade tree that just the previous night had supported a misguided male, Nyota turned her face upward and looked through the branches and said,

"He could have fallen and broken his neck."

Spock's quiet response was,

"He thought you were well worth any risk."

He remembered the decision he had made to embark on a 'non-platonic relationship' with her, and his actions to keep their relationship hidden. All those decisions were supremely risky. He had long ago determined, that these choices were important enough to be justified, as were any possible consequence. He was relieved when Nyota had voiced a similar resolve.

.He continued,

"Since, at one point in time I had personally came to the same conclusion, I can sympathize with his mindset. Although, now, because it involved you, My Nyota,I cannot condone his actions."

Nyota nodded. She knew not to sit too close to him but she did reach out to place her hand atop his.

Spock sent,

'Thirty-three hours, thirteen minutes, six seconds.'

Nyota started laughing and said,

"It is a shame that the device cannot speed up time."

Spock countered, "The purpose of our internal time is to keep order within our lives. The gift has served us well."

Nyota added, "I perceive it can also be an instrument of torment."

Uncharacteristically he cleared his throat, "Beloved, only in rare instances."

Nyota tilted her head and said,

"I wonder if our children will inherit that gift from you?"

Realizing that to be a rhetorical question, he did not respond.

Spock stood up and helped her out of her seat,

"May we walk down the bike path?"

"It will be a while before First Meal, I think we can fit that in."

Over by the cabins they could saw a group of young boys playing football. Several young girls were doing each other's hair. They seemed to have settled into expected children's roles.

Spock was going to take her back to where, just the night before, they had been joined in yet another way as members of the same clan. It had proved to be a deeply emotional experience for Spock. He was surprised how the feeling of brotherhood had taken hold of him. This place, these people had affected him deeply. Several happenings of the past few days were high points of this visit,; .his conversations with Joseph, the joint rescue, the adoption. All of it seemed to cause a long held restraint to loosen a bit. He reasoned apparently, subconsciously, the attempt was being made to find a way for his two halves to coexist in a way that does not deny the existence of the other. But in this setting, with Nyota's people, it seemed that humanity was gaining the upper hand.

Most of Nyota and Spock's communications had been verbal because the bond had been tampered down. They walked with a respectable distance between them, Nyota missing the quiet guiding usually applied to her back and Spock missing its' application.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"Hey Bro," was the call that stopped their continued exploration. Joseph came bounding up and said,

"I am going to kiss your wife."

Spock nodded.

At which Joseph gave his sister a brotherly peck on the cheek.

Joseph then initiated the t'aal and offered the customary greeting and Spock responded in kind.

"I have been working on that since yesterday."

Displaying his hand he said,

"It is quite an accomplishment to get your fingers to be obedient to that configuration.."

"Indeed."

Just a soft nudge came into Nyota's consciousness,

"With your permission I wish to share with Joseph the happenings of last night. Upon his advisement we will determine the best time to approach your father."

Nyota nodded and said,

"I will make myself scarce."

Noticing the appearance of an inquisitive raised eyebrow she silently corrected,

"I will leave you two to talk."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock's initial request of Joseph was,

"May we go somewhere to speak privately?"

Joseph gestured with his head to indicate the direction they would take. They finally came across an isolated cabin, quite a distance away from the others.

Joseph said, "Honeymoon cottage. Sounds would never travel to any other location, it is dampened by the surrounding jungle, but completely within the fencing of the compound-very safe."

The 'cottage' was simply furnished and Spock gestured for Joseph to take a seat. He remained standing, and started to pace.

There was a worried look on Joseph's face-

"Bro, I hope you are not having second thoughts about marrying my sister after you have deflowered her or whatever polite 'civilized people call it…"

Spock's gaze was intense,

"Nyota and I are bonded for life. Without her presence in my life I am sure I would terminate my own."

Joseph's palm went up to his forehead and then over the top of his heard

"Bro, that is deep, really deep."

"Joseph I did not request solitude to discuss my relationship with you sister. I must inform you that the disruptor, Roosevelt, invaded Nyota's private accommodations last night and for a brief time was with her. He entered her room by climbing the tree that is outside her window."

Totally agitated, Joseph stood up and said,

"Where is that b****d, there are rules here that protect women and their virtue."

Spock's raised upen palm indicated he was not through with the narrative…

"Nyota explained to him the danger he had placed himself in by such a reckless act. She was especially explicit in the area of what my behavior would be if I found him in her presence. He left after declaring his unrequited love for my wife and I am certain he left Terra immediately after that episode.

"I now need your direction on if and how I should reveal this to our father"

Joseph put his hands over his head as he said,

"He must be told because I am certain he would have questions as I start to cut down that tree."

"Joseph that will not be necessary. On any subsequent visits I will be with Nyota in that room, or in any other we are assigned. This was indeed an isolated event brought on by male passion. If Roosevelt had been a less honorable male he might have attempted to do personal injury or even force himself on Nyota."

Bowing his head, Spock said,

"I do not wish to even think about and am hardly able to verbalize. the consequence of such an action on his part. But suffice it to say, a Vulcan male will fight to the death in the protection of his bondmate who is half his heart and half his soul,. Also, rape physical or mental was a capitol offense on Vulcan"

Joseph dropped himself heavily back into the chair.

"Let us wait until this evening, after Nyota has been taken into isolation before we tell him.

Spock nodded,

"Agreed."

Coming out of that deep, dark place Spock said,

"Let me tell you a few things about Star Fleet Academy…"


	14. Chapter 14

What Are You Looking At?

Chapter Fourteen

The Wisdom of the Sages

After First Meal the family assembled at the clearing. The elders were seated in the front, facing the audience that was either seated or standing. Benjamin stood on the elevated ground and said,

"From time immemorial at celebrations such as this we look to our elders to advise us. In every setting in life they can teach us. Their experiences, associations, and their accumulation of knowledge can serve as warnings against bad, and encouragement toward good.

Spock had dressed himslf in the clan's clothing. Benjamin called his son-in-law and daughter forward and seated them foremost, facing the elders. He said,

"We implore you, Elders, teach us all, but particularly the two before you who tomorrow will become man and wife under our laws.

The first to speak was Nyota's great-grandmother. She went over to Nyota and touched her face.

"After your birth, I was the fourth arms to hold you. You were brought into the clan while in my lap. Now I will instruct you as a woman.

"Remember Nyota Depreia Uhura, "When you love, a cliff becomes a meadow."

Turning to Spock she said, you have already followed the words of this proverb,

"Marry the girl of a good family though she may be seated on a mat. Marry among strangers, that way you will not have feeble posterity. Marry the distant, not the near."

Bending down she whispered,

"I put you under obligation to make me a great-great grandmother before I give out my last breath."

Straightening up she returned to her seat.

Next came great grandfather who said,

"Nyota, my wife's wisdom to you, takes in almost everything that can be said about love and marriage so I will address Spock,

"He who has nothing to die for has nothing to live for."

Nyota's great aunt and uncle approached together,

He started,

"Instruct a man, you instruct an individual.

Her great aunt continued,

"Instruct a woman, you instruct a nation."

Next came her oldest male cousin,

He first looked at Spock and then at Nyota and recited,

"We love because it is the only true adventure."

Nyota's paternal grandparents came forth and held hands as he recited,

"Getting married is nothing, it is assuming the responsibilities of marriage that counts."

Then her maternal grandparents, stood and addressed them,

"The man who is in love with his wife has no trouble conversing."

Once all the elders had returned to their seats Spock and Nyota went and stood before them with bowed heads. Spock addressed them,

"Thank you for your guidance and sage advise."

He then said,

"I would now like to speak my thoughts to Nyota,"

He guided her back to her chair,

"I take in with my breath the sweet air that comes from you

I witness your beauty every day

I desire to hear your voice on the north wind

So that the strength in my arms may be reborn with your love

Call for me throughout eternity and I will always be there

Setting his shield strength as high as possible, he caressed her face and wiped the nearly formed tears from her checks and said,

"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." _(I cherish thee)

With that the drumming started and Spock went over to the musicians and placed a guitar strap around his neck and positioned his hands on the instrument. He had studied the musician who had played it before and with total recall he knew which fingering produced which cord. The entire assembled group voiced this as one:

**The Wakafunzi Chant**

Our family's rich history is our heritage

Our family's greatness is their knowledge

Our family's power is its unity

Our family's future are its children

From far away they came and brought new knowledge

From far away they brought their great minds

To that place far way they never returned

From far away they here joined our ancestors

As they all sleep in Terra's dust*

The women's voices then sounded the ululation** and then they danced. On the other side the men danced. The music ended abruptly and then Benjamin reminded to Spock he must be prepared also.

Spock gaze lingered on Nyota as the women gathered around her to escort her back to the house.

Spock was taken to another isolated cottage for what was called the ritual of Kupeka Begi. He would not see Nyota again until the sky began to darken tomorrow.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Under normal circumstances, this male ritual would include advise to the male on consummating the marriage. Being very much aware of Vulcan sexuality, Benjamin knew Spock needed no such information. So the time was spent allowing the clan to relate some of its history. Typically, when the stories strayed into certain paths, Benjamin would stir them back on course.*

There was a firm rap on the door and Ruth, one of Nyota's cousins entered the house with a present for Spock from Nyota/ this act was called Kupeka Msuaki, "The Bride's Giift". Benjamin handed Ruth a brightly wrapped present and nodded. This was called, "The Groom's Reply," Spock's gift to Nyota.

Joseph found his way to Spock and leaned over and whispered,

"Perhaps we should wait and inform our father after the wedding. There is no need to dampen the happiness of this occasion. Spock nodded in agreement.

Benjamin then announced,

"To settle the events of the day, it would be advantagious for all to meditate."

Spock took a place between Benjamin and Joseph and knelt. He quickly reached _s'thaspl _(the beyond state) and stayed there until dawn.

Rising through his levels of consciousness his internal clock advised him there was still eighteen hours before he would see her. He fully understood why the expression k'diwa was a true description of the very nature of he and Nyota's relationship. At that point he fully understood how the sudden total absence of a bondmates's presence in the male's mind was totally devastating.

Spock decided that an early morning run would be most beneficial and as he stood up, Joseph joined him and then Benjamin and they exited the cabin together and started running towards the bike path.

As the three of them ran in tandem, Joseph pulled up next to Spock,

"Bro, what do you think, maybe we should talk with our father immediately after the run. He will have time to digest it before the festivities begin... Since you will not be available after the ceremony." The true realization of that statement was understood by both males and Joseph's first inlination was to rib Spock, but he stopped himself.

Spock's reply, uttered with not a hint of breathlessness was,

"Considering the solitude of this path, perhaps it would be suitable."

Joseph pulled back so he was running shoulder to shoulder with his father and said,

"Spock and I wish to discuss a matter with you once we have completed our run."

"We will turn around at the lake"

Joseph replied,

"We will talk then."

Benjamin's response was explosive. It was what they expected, for he was a concerned father. Standing in front of Spock he said,

"As a Wakafunzi, you choose the punishment."

Spock said,

"I am unaware of the usual punishment, but I will reveal the reasoning behind what I have decided.

"I do not wish him to be ostracized and cut off from his people. I have lost over seven billion of mine and do not wish a similar feeling of loss to be visited him.

"I am unable to wish upon him corporal punishment for that is not the Vulcan way.

"I truly understand where his reckless behavior had its roots-in the passionate attachment to something unattainable for him."

Looking intently at Benjamin, he continued,

"When I found myself irresistibly drawn to Nyota, the thought of not being able to join with her was close to maddening. In her presence I was whole, in her absence all sorts of illogical, even reckless thoughts presented themselves.

"So my suggestion is this,

"This conversation is for our ears only. If and when he does return, take him aside, as a father and explain two things, the error of his way, and my forgiveness."

Joseph's head was lowered onto his clasped hands in front of his face and he said,

"Bro, I am grateful that you found my sister and in turn have found us."

Benjamin performed the t'aal and said,

"Live long and prosper my son."

Joseph joined and said,

"My brother.'

Spock's response,

"Peace and long life to you my father and brother."

`0`0``0`0`0`0`0`

*My next story will help you to understand the true meaning of the chant.

**This is the shrill cry, with tonal shifts created by the tongue, throat and lips that is sounded by African women at times of great joy. There is a contrast with its use by women of the Middle East who use this same cry at times of great sorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

What Are You Looking At?

The Ancient Script

The women ushered Nyota into her room, now newly decorated and furnished with a king size bed. Nyota wondered when this transformation had occurred.

Her mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, several cousins and a clan member who would apply the henna script to the soles of her feet and her palms were all part of the ''preparers'. From the bathroom came the scent of garden flowers. M'muba took her daughter's hand and said,

"Soak in the tub for one-half hour and then you will get your massage."

Nyota saw the massage table being set up and coconut oil being heated. Nyota dipped her toe into the bath water and stepped in and lowered herself until the water reached her chin. She had not taken a luxurious bath in so long she felt giddy.

Nyota closed her eyes for a minute and envisioned Spock, dressed in the clan's finery and a feeling of pride filled her chest. This exposure had been helpful to him. The acceptance of her people, the friendship that has started with Joseph were the complete opposite to his life on vulcan.

Nyota heard the soft rap on the bathroom door and her mother's voice,

"I hope you haven't fallen asleep."

"No _nyasembe (_mother) I will be right out."

Nyota stood up, put shampoo in her palm and applied it to her hair, rinsed and then applied conditioner. A large towel was wrapped around her head and then she rinsed her body. She drain gowled as it drank down the bath water.

Nyota put on the white plush robe and stepped out of the tub.

Her instructions were,

"Do not attempt to clean the tub, someone else will take care of that."

Her great-grandmother took her arm and took her over to the massage table,

"Clara will make your skin so smooth and inviting that it will distract Spock."

Smiling Nyota said, "My husband is the most focused person I have ever met…there is determination not distraction.

"The ladies all laughed.

"Is that why it took so long for him to win you Nyota? " was her great-grandmother's question.

"He was determine for three years," I guess you could call that focused," her great granddaughter informed her.

Sitting back in her chair grandmother said, "I see."

Nyota skirted the surface of how their relationship started and the women's final comments were,

"He fell in love with your mind?"

"How could he pursue you for three years without any encouragement from you?"

"Believe me when I say Vulcans can be quite dedicated to any quest. Spock later explained to me that from his first sight of me he knew exactly what he wanted."

"So it wasn't your mind, but your beautiful body," her great-grandmother stated.

"No, no Spock had already researched my record. He knew my awards, my authorships, my degrees, all my scholastic achievements even before he met me without seeing eiven a picture of me. It was not my body but my mind that made him take notice of me. But as he later stated, the body was a welcome bonus."

Our first contact was at his first department lecture. I had to admit he was handsome, in an odd sort of way, precise, articulate, serious, confidant and knowledgeable. Did I already mention serious?"

All the women nodded in the affirmative.

Spock was constantly challenged by my questions, interpretation of his concepts, skills in the languages he taught and he started to seek me out in the mess hall, library, quad, just about everywhere I went, I would look up and see him standing in front of me. It was kind of spooky until I noticed his eyes, his soulful eyes. Truthfully, Spock initiated a friendship that he would nurture into something more. It took him three years to have me reach the point of devotion he had had almost from he beginning. You see what I mean about dedication, the drive to not to accept defeat…I am so glad he did no give up on me. Unknowingly, I really gave him a hard time."

The scent of the coconut oil had filled the room and Nyota felt so relaxed that she was sure her body could assume any configuration.

One of her cousin finally blurted out,

"How is he in the love making department?

"Cousin Nyenya, you have heard Spock refer to me as his bondmate. Well, our minds are connected, bonded together even in intimacy, I feel what he feels and vise versa. It is always like a sky full of fireworks.

Her cousin sat back in her chair and said,

"Perhaps he has an available relative?"

All laughed.

``0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Nyota's mother read the script that had been applied with henna to her feet and hands:

_May your feet never stray from the path of faithfulness_

_May these hands build a peaceful house_

Her mother then handed her undergarments and she entered the bathroom to put these on. When she returned to the room she seated herself before her mother, who then wrapped her ankles and lower legs in fabric adorned with tiny bells.

Holding up her arms her _sketi_ (skirt) was slipped over her head. It was white covered with intricate embroidery. Next came Nyota's _blauzi _(blouse) which had tiny pearl buttons up the front. Nyota smiled as she thought of the challenge those closures would present to Spock. Instead of many small braids, which would have taken so long to put in and take out, her grandmother plated her hair into a long braid that hung almost to her waist. Instead of he usual head wrap her great grandmother draped a white head covering and then attached her face veil. The only flesh visible were her eyes, hands and feet, which remained unshod.

Great grandmother stood and placed her hand on Nyota's head and said,

"I have heard you say, 'The third time is a charm," My child, each one of your ceremonies embraced a different reality, legal, Vulcan and now Wakafunzi. They all have the same result-the joining of a man and woman in marriage, but each addresses a different aspect' of your being, morality, your mind and now your heart. All are wonderful. By the way, I wish to inform you that your husband has been instructed to provide me with a great-great grandchild before I draw my last breath. Take this assignment seriously."

All the ladies laughed, there had never been a bridle on great grandmother's tongue.

The sun was descending when there was a tap at the door and Joseph's voice,

"Your groom awaits you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

What Are You Looking At?

The Consensus

The three males continued their run, their destination the cottage. Two of the males allowed their minds to wander. The third male's mind focused on just one thing...

In late afternoon, all had cleansed themselves and were dressed in the tribal finery. Spock was seated attempting to center himself. It was almost as if his skin was too small for his body. What he had finally identified as his emotions were almost at the bursting point.

Joseph and Sarek would stand with him. The look on Joseph's face when Spock made that request mirrored what Spock had felt since he arrived at 'this place of acceptance,'. the Uhura compound.

Joseph then announced to Spock he wished to perform the rite of acceptance practiced among males of the Wakafunzi Clan. He advised Spock he would have to touch him.

Spock nodded.

Joseph then put his hands on Spock's shoulders and then pulled Spock's body first to his right, placing his head next to Spock's and then repeated the same movement to the left. Something stirred in Spock's consciousness about the similarity to an ancient ritual that was performed by his people long before 'The Division' that was called, 'The Phantom Kiss".*

``0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Just then there were sounds outside and Spock could make out the voice of his captain. He stood at the door, knowing he would typically just barge right in.

Meeting Spock face to face he unannounced slapped him on the back and said,

"Two times was not enough? But for Nyota, I guess you would marry her every day of the week for the rest of your lives."

As usual, Spock avoided commenting on anything frivolous that his captain would say, so the greeting was,

"I am glad to see you Jim."

Lined up behind Kirk were Sulu and Chekov, Scotty, Dr McCoy, Nurse Chappel two members of security and Sarek who came to his son's side and sent,

"I of course remember to the smallest detail the day of my bonding to your mother. These Terrans could not possibly understand the depths of our passion. Be strong my son."

Spock's return message was,

"Father I am very pleased…no happy to see you. Your presence gives me comfort and strength."

Sarek was still recovering from his son's use of the word 'happy' and as he looked at Spock he could discern a slight upturn to his lips. Spock looked at his father and nodded.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Torch bearers were present ouside the door and led the occupants of the cottage to the 'place of gathering'. The drums were sounding, along with the other musical instruments. The woman had lined up to perform the _Chakacha Dance. _Its performance signaled the beginning of the marriage ceremony.

Coming from the direction of the house, Spock's was able to hear the procession, footsteps on the dusty road, plus the tinkling of bells.

Runners broke through into the clearing shouting,

'The Bride approaches.'

Spock then reached behind him and presented a basket of produce to Benjamin as the Bride Price.

Benjamin held it high and said,

"With this gift, all is settled. We may proceed."

Veiled and with her arms and ankles covered with fabric from which small bells hung, the bride approached. Spock stood before the bride and removed her veil. Holding it up for all to see he said,

"This is not the true bride for which the price was paid."

With that the woman sounded the ululation and the drums announced Nyota's approach. Spock's heart beat thundered in his ears.

Nyota came forward and lowered herself to her knees. It was definitely not part of the Wakafunzi ceremony but Spock then knelt in front of her, removed her veil and kissed both of her palms. She was then assisted to her feet.

Nyota then repeated the position of submission before her father and Sarek.

It was tradition that would allow Nyota to manifest such an attitude, for in reality Nyota was, as father, father-in-law, and husband could attest, very much her own woman.

Benjamin's voice rang out.

What you see now has come down from long ago

It is the way of the tribe

It is the way of the Wakafunzi

It celebrates the strength of family

Do you, S'chin T'gai Spock, son of Sarek, of Vulcan, son of Amanda Grayson, of Terra take Nyota Depreia Uhura to be your wife, bondmate, and companion for life?

Spock's baritone rang out.

"I do."

Do you Nyota Depreia Uhura, daughter of Benjamin and M'muba of the Wakafunzi Clan, take S'chin T'gai Spock of Vulcan to be your husband, bondmate and companion for life?

First came her breathtaking smile and her voice,

"I do"

Spock then removed the head covering from Nyota's head and handed it to Benjamin who brought their hands together and wrapped them tightly and said, as he turned them to face family and friends,

"They are now married under law of country, tribe and clan. Benjamin then asked, What do you see?"

The crowd responded,

"Two Wakafunzis."

Benjamin continued,

"What else do you see?"

"The parents of children to increase our clan, to add to his diversity and history."

Joseph whispered to Spock,

"Bro, go and make it so!"

There was applause and Nyota's mother came up to them and embraced her daughter. To M'muba's surprise, with a bowed head Spock took his mother-in-law's hand, and kissed it.

As the couple looked out ahead, the receiving line stretched on forever. Once the greetings were through Joseph came up to them and whispered to Spock,

"I have made everything right at the honeymoon cottage. I have placed food in the unit, and your packed duffles are there. You can stay there for days.

And they did just that.

As Spock carried his wife across the threshold** Nyota said,

"They say the third time is a charm."

He sat her down on his lap and positioned his fingers to dampen the strength of their bond and then silenced his. Spock then verbalized his wish for them.

"I will now know you as a human, a Wakafunzi man. The sounds you make will fall on my ears, as will your requests. Your touch will not be reverberating through my mind but will be sensed by my skin. Our union will be monumental…"

Nyota looked at him with a smile and said,

"Will there still be fireworks."

As Spock laid his head in the crook of her neck he said,

"I guarantee fireworks…"

*In the story "The Ambassador's Son' mention is made of this ritual.

**I posted the information about Spock carrying his wife across the threshold with trepadation for my two sisters are life time members, in good standing with the 'Anti-Fluff League'. I have chosen to view their threats as idle chatter, but if you don't see any further postings, you will know what happened. :0)

But, I guess I love to live dangerously.

Botsey


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

What Are You Looking At?

Fireworks

Spocks breathing began to change. Nyota noticed an urgency about his actions and she understood their abstinence was playing a part here.

He pulled away from her and whispered,

"K'diwa, I have thought of this rejoining, visualize your beauty, and now I must pace myself for without control I could injure you."

Smiling Nyota said, "Spock are you sure that I will not injure you."

"That is very unlikely."

Spock turned her around and undid her hair, he fingered it lovingly.

He studied the front of her blouse and then started to unbutton it. As he did he said,

This is an exercise in patience, another application of that quality was the three years it took for you to see my suffering…"

Reaching the end of the row he removed the blouse and saw her exposed shoulders and neck. Before, because of their bond there had never been any verbalization during their intimate moments.

"I will now pleasure you and you will pleasure me. We will make love, In the Vulcan language there is no equivalent for what we are about to do. For my people it is a duty that should be performed, with the goal, procreation, although it does have a degree of satisfaction. On the hand humans view it as ultimate pleasure. Tonight I am human.

"Ask of me anything I need to do to fulfill your wishes, for I can deny you nothing."

Nyota leaned back so she could see his eyes and by doing so exposed her perfect neck which became his target for first exploration.

So in the cottage that night accompanied by the sound of bells, the two of them verbally informed and instructed one another. Nyota heard his breath catch in his throat during their explorations. The results were gasps, moans, the tinkling of bells and finally the explosion-coupled with the promised fireworks.

He lay on his back after that burst of emotion, breathing hard for the first time ever as he clutched her to his side, Nyota whisper, _ninakupend, ninakupenda, ninakupenda,_ (I love you, I love you, I love you)

"For you, to you, tonight I became a man."

She leaned over and kissed him and the cycle began again, for this half human was gifted with Vulcan endurance.

Finally, they became aware of other things besides each other's body and got up from the bed to shower. The shower was outside, a beautifully arranged system that conserved the water. It was large enough for the two of them and they lathered up and he took the shampoo and washed her hair.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock discovered that Joseph had packed his bag and included exercise attire. Nyota found the same in her bag. Spock suggested a run to use up some more of his pent up energy. So he and Nyota donned their Star Fleet tops and shorts and proceeded to the bike trail.

Perched against a tree as they made their first turn was Joseph, prepared for a run,

"I figured you would have to 'come up for air' sometime."

Spock eyebrow raised,

"Oh excuse me Bro, I mean you would eventually leave the cottage for fresh air and sunshine."

"Indeed."

"Little Sister, you look beautiful" was his only comment to Nyota.

She had been afraid that he would make comments about their 'honeymoon'. and was grateful that he did not attempt to 'rib' Spock on that very personal level. It would have proved to be extremely unpleasant to the very private Spock.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They had been in isolation for two days. She was certain that her father had instructed the household and visitors about Vulcans' innate desire for privacy. Joseph had respected Benjamin's wishes. For that, Joseph was worthy of kudos in her book. Could this be the new Joseph?

Kirk and the Enterprise crew had beamed up right after the reception, which of course Spock and Nyota did not attend. The ship would remain in orbit for forty-eight more hours so probably tomorrow evening they would return to duty on the ship.

Nyota knew that the departure would be bitter-sweet for ahead of them was a two year mission.

Most of the family and clan had departed for their homes so once they reached the house M'muba was on the front porch signaling them to come in to eat breakfast.

Benjamin was already seated at the table and greeted them with a smile. Joseph entered a short time afterward and seated himself. His father-in-law made the statement,

"Spock, after breakfast you and I must conduct a little business."

Spock nodded.

All the breakfast foods were before them and Joseph said,

"Spock, I want to put in my application for Star Fleet. I do not know where it will lead, but it is a positive step."

His brother-in-law responded,

"Before I leave I will add my letter of recommendation ."

Benjamin looked with pride to the two males at the table who he considered equally as sons, and he thought,

'One was born to the role and the other has adopted the role of a man, a Wakafunzi male. Benjamin was indeed moved and happy for his daughter.

After the meal Spock followed Benjamin into his office. Opening a safe Benjamin displayed Nyota's dowry-gold jewelry of every description. Benjamin now said,

"This display is the accumulation of years of travel, years of purchases. Once a female is born, the family looks forward to the presentation of these gifts to the husband. That is the way of the Wakafunzi."

Spock asked Nyota to come to view the treasure.

On tip-toe she kissed her father and said,

"Baba, there is no way I could consider wearing such finery on a Star Ship."

She and Spock conferred and then Spock spoke,

"Please Benjamin, Nyota has asked if she could pick one item as a token, the rest should be stored for our daughters. Is that agreeable?"

Benjamin nodded and said,

"It holds promise of great things."

In the late afternoon Spock and Nyota went to the cottage and packed their belonging and transferred everything to what was now their room. Spock and Nyota restored their bond and that evening as he was studying his PADD, in anticipation of returning to active duty she attempted to distract him by snuggling close to him. His left hand went to embrace her and his eyes widened and then Spock's head tilted to the right and his eyebrow raised significantly.

He said,

"Beloved you are going to bear my twin sons. We will name them Kov and Zon."

Nyota was dumbstruck and then she placed her face on Spock's shoulder and wept.

He held her and said, "Thank you My Nyota."

It was within a few seconds of analogy that he realized what had happened. From the very start, at their initial joining he had loved her, touched her, as a Vulcan. A Vulcan hybrid whose promise of procreation was questionable. The emotional intimacy during their 'honeymoon' had caused his body to respond as a human and her body responded in kind.

With a smug look on his face he realized that only with the surrender of his Vulcan half would he be able to father children from his K'diwa-how convenient, a completely different form of birth control. He acknowledged that as a genetically engineered hybrid he had certain options opened to him. These thoughts brought him much pleasure.

Spock encouraged Nyota to rest and as she lay there he started making plans for their future, his family's future…

First of all they would not beam up to the ship, he was not going to chance a disruption of the pregnancy by making risky decisions. Second he would share this news with Jim and Bones once they arrived on the ship. His protection of what was his now totaled three lives.

The shuttle would pick them up at 'last light'. Spock had already attached his letter of recommendation to Joseph application.

They had announced the good news to Benjamin and M'muba and great grandmother whose reply was,

"That is what I admire in children, obedience."

She then instructed, no commanded them to take care of themselves and the new lives. Joseph beamed and said.

"I am going to be an uncle."

Spock looked to the sky and saw the shuttle streaking toward their coordinates and he and Nyota stood before their family and formed the t'aal, they both joined in the good-bye,

"Live Long And Prosper."

The three family members replied, "Peace and Long Life to You.

Nyota's face was pressed against the window as the shuttle engine fire up and she blew a kiss to her mother.

THE END

Epilogue to Follow


	18. Chapter 18

Who Are You Looking At

Epilogue

Part I

The captain's voice reverberated against the walls of the large conference room.

"What!" was the captain's response when Spock announced Nyota's pregnancy. Bones scratched his head and said to Spock, "I didn't think you had it in 'ya."

Spock eyes narrowed.

"Is that not one of the primary reasons for a male and female to be joined?"

Jim then started muttering,

'Leave you two alone for a few days, away from distraction and duty and look what happens. This is going to cause some serious changes here."

Nyota placed her hand over her mouth to cover her smile and Spock spoke again.

"Captain, while the changes that take place on this ship will in no way equal the life altering course this will have for us as Star Fleet Officers. I appreciate your concern. A change on a ship's bridge is always a possibility and can be disruptive, however, our need to now change our career courses, relocate, find suitable employment, housing, acclimate to life planet side… Spock's list was going to continue, but then he correctly stated,

"These listed changes greatly surpasses any adjustments that will take place on the Enterprise."

The captain, holding his hands up as a posture of surrender simply said,

"I'm happy for you two love birds…"

Spock's head tilted and he heard Nyota translation,

'In our case, husband and wife.'

Spock nodded.

"Thank you Captain…Jim. We will not be loss to the Enterprise, we will, as you would say, 'Keep in touch".

Bones said,

"Darlin, with Spock's permission and with him present I need to run some tests on you."

Nyota looked over to Spock who nodded.

"What time would be suitable?"

"You could just come on down o sickbay anytime, As a matter of fact, follow me down when we leave here.

Spock and Nyota were seated in McCoy's office. The doctor was so grateful for modern medicine. He was in no mood to have to deal with a jealous, possessive, protective half-Vulcan. The good doctor knew that would have been the case if he were required to touch Nyota. But with the equipment here on the Enterprise, he did not have to touch Nyota to confirm her pregnancy. He scratched his head, and thought 'If the Vulcan said she was pregnant, she was pregnant. Hooray for modern technology, and Vulcans' innate gifts.'

He also needed to determine how far along she was. But that was 'the rub', this would be, to his knowledge the first half Terran/Vulcan and whole Terran offspring on record. It would make the medical books. Because of the uniqueness of the situation, there were no rules to follow, no answers to already formulated questions…How long would the gestation period last? Would the offsprings' DNA show them to be three-quarters human, one quarter Vulcan? Well that would have to be the assumption.

He looked at the two of them before him, he considered them friends and thought,

'These children were going to be extraordinary in any species-although they would be that unto themselves, just like their father had been for years. Because of what was now happening on Terra, Spock's was no longer unique.

These children would be different than even those offspring that were half Terran/half Vulcan. McCoy was certain…their minds would be extraordinary.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The news spread like wildfire. Spock's visage did not change, only those close to him spoke to him about it, but the female crew members would stop Nyota, congratulate her and the more bold would rub her stomach.

Right away Spock started communicating with the life forces that were his sons. He was impressed with their growing telepathic abilities, although the\twins ability in this area raised questions about the supposed three quarter and one quarter lineage.

In Nyota's tenth month, she became ungainly and the captain, much to her chagrin, put her on restricted duty. Dr McCoy backed him up and even instructed her to rest often with her legs elevated.

Spock joined the bandwagon by insisting that she enjoy her meals in their room. The one good part of that was the captain would dismiss Spock to retrieve, deliver, and share the food with her in their quarters.

By the twelfth month the petit body could take no more. Nyota was huge. She needed assistance to leave her bed. One of the ensigns was called in to just sit with her and help her to the bathroom. Spock came with each meal, at which time the young woman would be dismissed and after the meal he would lie next to her cradling her body and reassuring her that she was the most beautiful living thing he had ever seen.

"I can't even see my feet, I have stretch marks all over my stomach. How could you lie to me?"

"Terran's have a saying, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. So, what do my eyes see?

"I see the one who is my beloved making it possible for me to become a father. I see her body sheltering, nourishing and protecting our sons. I see the most beautiful female my eyes have ever beheld become more beautiful than ever because inside of her is the greatest gift I could give to her, life, and the greatest gift she can give to me, bodies for those lives."

He got off the bed and contacted the bridge.

"I will return to duty in two hours."

Every minutes of that time was spent in his expressing his deepest devotion to this one who he had determined he could not live without.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

."


	19. Chapter 19

What Are You Looking At?

Epilogue

Part 2

On the seventh day of the thirteenth month he was sleeping

beside her when with a start she sat up and said,

"They are coming!"

He placed his hand on her distended abdomen and felt not only a strong contraction, but one of his son's powerful kicks. He visualized, almost like an X-ray that one of the boys head was at the birth canal. He picked up his wife, kissed the top of her head and said,

"Today we embark on the most challenging experience a man and woman can have, parenthood. Nothing that we have experienced will have the consequences involved with this journey. Thank you Nyota for you have provided the reality to something that I thought could only be a dream."

As they entered the sickbay Nyota let out a scream of pain and Spock told her,

"I will take your pain."

She shook her head and said,

"No. I want to experience this in its totality. If I do not, how will I make our sons feel guilty when they do not respond to me. I want to be able to say, as so many mothers have said prior to me, 'I went through many hours of hard labor to bring you into this world, and that is the thanks I get?"

She reached up and touched Spock's face and he bent his forehead to her and sent the most powerful expression of his love and devotion to her that she had ever received. As a matter of fact it made her gasp and she positioned her head so she could kiss him.

McCoy's gruff voice brought them back to reality,

"Labor and kissing do not match. That is what started all of this in the first place."

Pointing to a bed in the corner he said,

"Spock bring her over to that bed and draw the curtains. I will be right with you."

McCoy wheeled the fetal monitor from its isolation in the corner and then thought to himself. Spock will want to take on that assignment. He asked Nyota if she wanted anything to take the edge off the pain, she shook her head, "No."

"We have to determine how far apart these contractions are."

Spock answered,

"Four minutes point seven zero seconds."

McCoy congratulated himself for having foreseen Spock's ability to monitor this entire delivery. He contacted Chapell who he knew would not like to miss this event for all the world. She was down in sickbay in minutes.

"Hey girlfriend, so today's the big day."

Nyota nodded just as another contraction seized her and Spock squeezed her hand and as it ended her head thrashed on the pillow.

Chappel kissed Nyota's hand and then thought better of any other physical contact until necessary. She certainly wanted the father to remain calm.

McCoy asked Spock,

"May I touch your wife?"

"One moment doctor, he then initiated the strongest shield possible and nodded.

"Darlin, I am going to have to determine how much you have dilated."

McCoy heard Spock's breathing change. That Vulcan possessive stuff again, then he spoke,

"Spock, you are not a doctor, but I believe you are quite capable of determining how many centimeters your wife has dilated. Let me show you how we take that measurement. Looking Spock in the eye he saw gratitude and his statement made on the exhalation of his breath was,

"Thank you doctor."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota groaned in pain. Their bond was fragmented each time a contraction hit her and she moaned,

"Spock, Spock, hold my hand, hold my hand."

Chappel had come in and placed Nyota's legs in the stirrups and positioned the drape.

McCoy gestured with his head for Spock to come to the foot of the bed. The good doctor now said, to Spock,

"One of your sons is about to meet you."

With that he said to Nyota,

"I need you to push to the count of five and stop and then repeat that."

Her voice breaking she screamed,

"Arrgh!"

Then came the sound of birth, the baby's cry-as if to say,

'Why did you disturb me. I was warm and well fed and you bring me into the cold, brighness of this room.'

The doctor handed Spock the instrument of separation-a sterile scissor and indicated with his gloved finger where to cut.

He handed Spock his first born and Spock said,

"His name is Zon."

McCoy saw the other baby's head crown and again instructed Nyota to push hard and the second child entered the world with the same comment as his brother.

Spock handed Zon to Nyota and then cut Kov's cord. He held his second born and said to no one in particular,

"His name is Kov"

McCoy delivered the placentas and they were immediately stored in a containment chamber. Chappel cleaned Nyota up as Spock attempted to assist her with nursing their sons. After they both had latched on. The curtain was drawn and Spock sent,

"Ashayam,Vulcans are passionate, so much so we must master it, remove it in our expression, thoughts, even to a large extent, our vocabulary so that we might survive. Humans are passionate and they must express it to survive. This day I have expressed both, because of you."

Placing his head on her now flattened abdomen he said,

"If I were unable to accomplish another thing in my life, I am fulfilled because of you and your gift to me."

He bent and kissed his wife and then his sons and said,

"I have truly found Valdena. (The maiden represents love, joy, peace)

Spock gathered the boys from his wife's arms and placed them in their bassinets. He then sat down next to her bed and held her hand and he watched her eyelids flutter and then close.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The news spread, the crew had increased by two. Before Spock could get his bearing he heard Jim's voice at the curtain,

"Are we decent in there?"

Nyota answered,

"One moment," and covered herself. Spock reinforced her actions by pulling the blanket up to her neck. Spock then said,

"You may enter Jim."

"I came by to see my nephews. I am sure you named one of them after me."

Nyota laughed and said,

"For some reason, S'chin T'gai James just did not have the right ring."

Spock picked up his sons and placed them in Kirk's arms. It looks like you are to be Kov's protector (godfather). Of course, if you think you would prefer to be Zon's, instead, we can arrange that."

"They look just alike."

"Yes, Captain, they are identical twins "

Kirk looked down at their beautiful light tan skin, brown eyes, pointed ears, slanted eyebrows and straight black hair and he thought,

'They had to be beautiful, look at their parents.'

Something akin to an emptiness crept into Kirk's chest and he wondered if he would ever have such an experience?'

He did not relinquish the twins and served as the 'meet and greet' personage with the twins on display. He finally discovered their name bracelets and became quite proficient at giving proper introductions.

There was a steady stream of visitors until McCoy put a stop to it by yelling,

"Enough, everyone here needs a rest, including myself,

Spock took the two boys and placed them in the good doctor's arms and said,

"Jim is Kov's god father, would you consent to be Zon?"

McCoy was overwhelmed and had tears threatening to spill over as he said,

"Spock and Nyota, I would be honored,"

The next day Nyota was discharged to her room and Spock was granted a leave of absence from his post. Gifts started to pile up, and Spock gathered them and placed quite a few in storage.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The Enterprise would be arriving at dry dock the next day. Already Spock had made arrangements for them to return to the family's apartment at the Embassy. It was only a temporary arrangement for the atmosphere of the Embassy was so formal and rigid that within a short period of time he was certain Nyota would become dissatisfied. In addition, he had submitted an application to return to teaching at the Academy and would be interviewed the day after their arrival.

That evening in the mess hall there was a joyous celebration of life. A welcoming party for the twins. The crew cooed and ahed, the babies. Someone had given them the baby Star Fleet uniforms they were dressed in. The captain carried them around like they were his own and proudly announced that he was the godfather of one of them, not sure which one because he could not tell them apart and their bracelets were obscured.

Everytime McCoy heard Kirk make that statement he would add,

"I got one too."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The Enterprise would remain in dry dock for refitting and repairs for two months. The crew would first be brought in for debriefing and asked if they wanted to request reassignment aboard another ship. Apparently there were no takers in that quarter.

Spock and Nyota were excused from those sessions since they were now on leave. She indefinitely, he until he found a post at the Academy.

All their personal items were in storage. The only thing they brought with them to the Embassy were the family's clothing. Nyota knew that outside the walls of their apartment she would have to purport herself like a Vulcan matron. But in their apartment there was color, laughter, music and babies crying. No different from any other place they would choose to live. There was a kitchenette available for her use so she could cook their meals. For this she was grateful.

So, the family of S'chin T'gai -Spock, Nyota, Kov and Zon waited for the next move, the next adventure, the next chapter of their lives and Spock and Nyota knew that when people stopped them on the street, to ask to see the children or stared at them with smiles it was not a negative experience. Instead it was merely a token of appreciation for something that the parent nor the children had any control over-their pleasing appearance.


End file.
